What the Truth May Lead To
by VDStar
Summary: After finding out about failing his clinicals Alex does everything he can to push Izzie away. What will Izzie do when she finds out about the test?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note before we start:** This is my first Alex/Izzie fic and my first fanfic in many years so I just wanted to pass that on. Hope you guys like it!

** Spoiler warning:** This may or may not contain a spoiler depending on if the spoiler I read this past summer was true or not. But if you do not want to be spoiled then please do not read this fic until after this Sunday's episode.

**What the Truth May Lead To**

"I'm not talking to you." Izzie's parting words before entering a patient's room are more cutting than Alex expected.

He stands in the hall staring at the doorway that Izzie just passed through. Making a bet with George about sleeping with Izzie seemed like a stroke of genius, knowing that Georgie boy would go running to tell Izzie about what the "Evil Spawn" has done now. But seeing the hurt in her eyes was something Alex didn't expect to see. Anger, maybe hatred yes, but not hurt. He never wanted to hurt her, just make her stay away.

Alex sighs as he makes his way over to the nurse's station. He flicks through files looking for someone whom he thinks would need a surgery that he can get in on. Alex pauses as he wonders whether or not he can still get in on surgeries. Yes he is still considered an M.D. but he doesn't feel like a doctor any longer. Alex absently flips through a file and laughs at the irony. Here months ago he made fun of Izzie thinking she was just some girl who slept or bought her way into being a doctor, not believing she could actually cut it. He smirks. Not that he feels too bad about it. It did get her to offer up a striptease. It's just now he finally realizes how much she sacrificed and how hard she worked to be where she is and how good at her job she is. How can he even attempt anything with her if he doesn't know whether or not he'll still be here in the next four months. Cringing at how sappy his thoughts have become Alex pulls out one of the potential surgeries and heads off to the patient's room.

'Finally a break' Izzie thinks as she sits on the stretcher in the empty hallway. She knows she better get her lunch and head outside before the others wonder where is she, but Izzie just doesn't feel like being around people today. She hasn't felt like being around people ever since George told her what an ass Alex truly is. Izzie feels like an idiot thinking that she saw something good in Alex.

"Shows how stupid I am" she mumbles to herself while pulling her knees up to her chest. Izzie can't help but think of all of the men who have come in and out of her life. She hates how they are all the same. Guys who want nothing more than a quick lay with someone who they think is some dumb blonde that they can just use and then get rid of. She thought Alex was different, that he was someone worth getting to know better.

"Hey Izzie. Ready for lunch?" Meredith's voice enters Izzie's mind jerking her thoughts away from asshole men.

"Hey Meredith. I'm just gonna stay here today. I have a patient in 4115 who I want to keep an eye on and I'd rather be close by ya know?"

"Understandable. See ya later on." With one last curious look at the younger woman Meredith heads outside to where George and Christina have sat down.

"Do you guys know what's wrong with Izzie?" Christina shakes her head as George looks around the patio before ducking his head down.

"George?" Meredith prods as she looks around finally spotting Alex sitting at a table by himself looking morose. A look that was what Meredith thought impossible for Alex who was more self-centered and egotistical than anyone she had ever met.

"What about Alex? Anyone know what's up with him?"

"Probably pissed that I ruined his bet." George muttered before realizing it came out of his mouth. When he does his eyes go wide and he looks at Meredith and Christina hoping neither heard him.

"What bet?" Christina demands.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Now George you know you can't say something like that and not tell us the rest." Meredith comments.

"Spill it George!" Christina snaps wanting any gossip that will show that someone has a life as messed up as hers is at the moment.

"Alex bet that he would sleep with Izzie and I told her."

"That's it?" Christina asks.

"Yea." "That's nothing. I was expecting him to have some bastard child or a hidden wife out there. Sorry Meredith." Christina adds as she looks at Meredith.

"How did Izzie take the news? I know that she is friends with him now." Meredith asks.

"She took it okay I guess. Just kind of looked at me for a second and then walked away. She didn't say anything about it."

"I saw her in the hall on my way out here, but she didn't even mention it."

"Maybe she's embarrassed? Ya know thinking that she saw something good in the Evil Spawn." Christina comments taking a bite of her salad.

"Or maybe she thinks we'll tease her about it or something. Which I would of course. But still she could think better of us."

"Christina!"

"What? I'm just saying what you're all thinking."

"We are not thinking that!"

"Yes you are. You're just too wimpy to say it out loud. At least now we don't have to pretend to be nice to him anymore. Not that I would." The three finish their lunch in silence and gather up their stuff to head back in. They pass Alex's table without a word or look in his direction.

Alex sits back after the three have returned inside. Part of him is happy that they'll stay far away from him, while the other feels like he lost something that he hadn't truly understood he had. 'Screw it' he thinks as he walks over to the trash and throws away the rest of his lunch. He walks down the deserted hallway by the locker-room and spots Izzie sitting by herself on the stretcher. Alex ducks back around the corner before Izzie can see him.

"Izzie?" Meredith calls out before entering the hall from the opposite side.

"I just heard about the bet. Are you okay?" She sits down on the stretcher near Izzie.

"Damn George just had to spill about it huh. Probably getting back at me for blabbing about his crush. So what, does everyone know that Izzie Stevens thought Alex being sweet was a reality just to find it out was to win some bet? Well I'm just fine. It's not the first time and it won't be the last right? Everyone looks at me and sees some dumb blonde who would be an easy lay, especially because I used to be a model. I thought an M.D. behind my name would change that, but I guess it's not enough right?"

"Welcome to the club. Penises are evil things. Christina tries to blame hormones, but it's the penises. They cause all of our troubles." Izzie gives a short laugh. "Come on. Bailey's gonna be looking for you soon and I'd rather not hear her screaming all afternoon ya know?"

"Yea I know. Let's go."

The rest of the day of Seattle Grace is as uneventful as a major hospital can be. George and Meredith scrub in on a thoracotomy for some life-long smoker. Izzie's patient in 4115 is being kept overnight for observation to see if he's strong enough for surgery in the morning. More than ready to make her way home and get some baking done Izzie returns to the locker-room to get her stuff. After getting changed and gathering up her stuff, Izzie hears the door behind her open up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex enters the locker-room knowing that's it is the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

What do you want?" Izzie asks harshly as she turns and sees him.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say and whatever you have to say isn't worth the amount of my time that it will take for you to say it."

"I deserve that."

"You do. Now I am leaving." Alex steps in front of the door blocking Izzie's escape route. "Move out of my way."

"I need to talk to you."

"I already told you, I don't want to hear anything you have to say."

"Let me explain."

"Explain! Explain!" With each word Izzie jabs a finger into Alex's chest. "I thought you were kind! I thought there was something more to you then what you showed everyone else! Hell I thought there was a different side to you! That for all of your asshole ways you were different! That there was a side to you that you only showed me! It was all a game wasn't it? The sham of a date, the kind words and jokes. It was all to get me into bed wasn't? Was the bet worth it? How much would you win if you got me?"

Hating how much her words and her pain affect him, Alex grabs Izzie's shoulders and spins them around so she's against the door.

"There was no bet okay! I just told George that so he'd tell you and you would leave me alone!"

"Like I believe that!" Izzie pushes against Alex to free herself from the door but Alex leans closer in, effectively pinning Izzie back against the door.

"Ask him. I didn't make the bet months ago. I told him about it a few days ago and made him think it's been going on. O'Malley didn't care enough to stick around for the details. Couldn't wait to pass it on to you."

"Why did you do it then?"

"To be left alone."

"Why? Why become my friend if you didn't want anyone around?"

"Because I used to think I could be your friend and more. Now I can't." Alex backs away from Izzie and leans against the locker.

"Why not?"

"None of your business." Alex replies harshly. Izzie stays against the door.

"You can't just throw something like that at me and not explain it. Why tell me the bet is fake if you won't tell me why you said it in the first place? What changed?"

"I failed okay! Are you happy now?" Alex yells.

Izzie backs flush against the door again. "Failed? Failed what?"

"My lab clinicals. I have four months to take them again and if I don't pass I'm out." Alex hangs his head down ashamed that his lost his cool enough to tell Izzie. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm and another on his cheek lifting his head so that he's looking into a pair of kind brown eyes.

"Is that why you were acting the way you were on our date?"

"I found out a couple of hours before I met you at the bar." He whispers.

"You could've told me. It doesn't mean anything. You're still a doctor right?" "Yea, for now."

"So you just take them again. I'll help you."

"Why?"

"Don't question when someone is offering to help save your ass."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Look I'm gonna get going. Have a good one." Izzie opens the door and leaves the locker-room.

"Izzie! Wait!" Alex runs down the hall behind her. "We're both off Friday. I want to make it up to you if you'd give me a chance."

After another hectic week for the interns, Friday finally rolls around. Izzie is at home hunting through her closet for something to wear.

"Nothing too sexy. Don't want him to get any ideas, to think that what he did was okay."

"Izzie? Why are you talking to yourself?" George asks as he stops inside Izzie's doorway.

"I'm just trying to pick out something to wear tonight. That's all."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"What are we like five? Just because I'm going out tonight and I want to look nice okay?"

"Going out? With who?"

"No one."

"Bull. Who are you going out with? Not Alex!" Izzie ignores George and continues to riffle through her closet. "Izzie! He made a bet that he would sleep with you! And you can't use that whole he didn't know me yet like you did with the underwear thing! You can't just go out with him!"

"He explained the whole bet thing to me. And you told me yourself you only heard of the bet when he told you about it the other day. It's fine George. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"But it's Alex!" George can't help cringing at the thought.

"I know George. Just let me deal with it okay."

"I give up."

"Good. Now leave so I can get ready."

"Why do I try?" George mumbles as he leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

After giving her hair and makeup a quick once over Izzie grabs some of her old textbooks and heads over to Joe's. She spots Alex sitting at a table near the bar and smiled before heading over to him. Alex slides her the drink he had ordered for her and raises an eyebrow.

"When I said I wanted to try this again, I did mean the whole dinner and maybe a movie thing. You know me paying for food, that sort of thing. Not just buying you a drink or two at Joe's while we go through the books."

"I know. I like it here, it's a comfortable atmosphere and being so close to work it gives you an incentive, a goal to strive for." The two spend the night with Izzie quizzing Alex on various surgical procedures and medical terms while Joe looks on fondly.

"Hey guys, you know I hate to do this, but I gotta shut this place down for the night, so I'm gonna have to kick you out." Alex and Izzie look up from the book they had been reading from and look at Joe confused. They look around the bar seeing it empty with the chairs put up for the night.

"Sorry about that man. You should've told me earlier. I would've helped you out."

"Don't worry about it Alex. You guys were busy. Just think of it as an addition to your tab." Alex laughs as he helps Izzie gather up the books. The two say goodnight to Joe and head outside. Izzie checks her watch realizing that it's three o'clock in the morning.

"I didn't even realize we had been there so long. Here take the books and read through them and next time we have off I'll bring some more and I'll test you on these okay?" Alex nods and watches as Izzie starts walking to the street.

"Where's your car?"

"I don't have one, I'll just get a cab. See you tomorrow."

"You are not getting a cab by yourself in a city at three o'clock in the morning. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Izzie hesitates a moment, before shrugging and following Alex to his car. Alex follows Izzie's directions back to Meredith's house when they arrive Izzie unbuckles her seat belt and gets ready to get out of the car when Alex garbs her hand.

"Thank you. For everything."

"You're welcome." Izzie gets out of the car and starts to walk up to the door with Alex following closely behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Well later this morning."

"Yea." Alex replies. Before Izzie can turn around he gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks again." Alex turns and quickly returns to his car before Izzie can even reply. She shakes her head and unlocks the door and waves to Alex before heading inside.

"Where have you been!" Yell two voices from the living room as Izzie walks in the door. She jumps back with a hand on her chest.

"Meredith, George! You guys scared me!"

"Scared you? For all we know Alex could've murdered you and we'd be hearing about it on the news in the morning."

"George you're being a little overdramatic." Meredith soothes.

"What is this high school? Hell I never even dealt with this is high school." Izzie asks.

"Well then its past time missy. What were you doing?"

"I went to Joe's and hung out. You're acting like I went and joined some cult."

"For all we know you did. Meredith you have to check her for markings."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Izzie scoffs.

"I'm not! Meredith you need to check her!" Finally deciding enough is enough and that Izzie is in one piece Meredith sighs.

"George I'm not going to check her for cult markings. Now I'm going to sleep. I would suggest you both do the same if I thought you would actually listen to me." Meredith makes her way to her bedroom, laughing lightly at the argument downstairs.

"I can't believe you went out with him! And for the whole night!"

"George I'm tired and I have work in the morning, which if you would remember so do you. So let's just go to sleep like good little interns okay?"

"No! He made a bet that he could sleep with you! How can you just forgive that?"

"There are things involved that you don't understand okay?" Izzie turns to leave and George stands silently for a moment.

"Oh no! You slept with him! You're pregnant!"

"George I did not sleep with him and I'm not pregnant! Just trust my judgment and let me run my own life okay! Please go moon over Meredith or something."

"I do not moon over Meredith." George complains as he follows Izzie upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

After their first time studying at Joe's Alex asked Izzie if it would be okay if they studied at his apartment. Izzie agreed knowing without his saying that Alex wanted to avoid people from the hospital realizing that he failed his test. Izzie knocks on Alex's door with her books in hand.

"Come on in. I just ordered Chinese if that's okay."

"That's fine. Where do you want these?" She asks holding up the books.

"Kitchen table. No where else to sit for now." The food arrives and they sit down at the table and start looking through the books.

"Okay what is an Atherectomy and who is most likely in need of it?" Izzie asks before taking a bite of her white rice. Alex answers and they continue back and forth with Izzie quizzing Alex. After noticing her yawning Alex stops answering her question and asks,

"Do you want to get going? Its getting late."

"No I'm fine, it was a long day."

"Yea. Here come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll be more comfortable." Alex answers leading her to the bedroom. Izzie stops in the doorway.

"You're so not funny."

"I'm serious. There's no furniture in the living room and you can't be comfortable sitting in some cheap kitchen chair. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be on my best behavior I swear. Unless of course you want me to be bad." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He couldn't help himself, the words just came out.

"Never." Izzie replies before taking off her shoes and settling on the bed. "Okay lets get back to work."

The following week Izzie walks up to Alex's apartment and after being let in heads straight for his bedroom.

"I can't stay long tonight."

"That's fine. Pizza okay?" Alex asks grabbing the phone.

"Yea." After the food arrives Alex brings it into the room and sits on his bed. Izzie lies down across the bed and lays her head in his lap. Alex starts a sharp breath, but says nothing for fear of her moving.

"Okay so what do you do if you have a patient with heart arrthymias and difficulties breathing?" She asks taking a bit of her pizza. After two hours they are both silent as they each read through the textbooks, with Izzie still using Alex's lap as a pillow.

"I feel so dumb sometimes. I don't remember half of this stuff." Izzie says breaking the silence. Alex scoffs, but keeps his attention on his book.

"I'm serious." Izzie continues, turning her head to look at Alex.

"Christina is like a dictionary. I can't remember half the stuff she does, it's daunting."

"Ahem."

"Oh shut up, you're going to pass this test because you know all of the stuff, you just needed a reminder that's all." She checks her watch and grimaces. "I have to get going or the bulldogs will be coming after me. I'll see you tomorrow." She says getting up and gathering up her stuff.

"You need a ride home?"

"No I'll catch a cab."

"Call me when you get back."

"Worried about me?"

"No, just don't want cops knocking on my door saying I was the last person to see you alive."

"Har har."

"Just call okay?"

"Will do." Izzie grabs her bag and heads out the door.

It has been over a month since Izzie offered to help Alex pass his test. They still hadn't put a name on what they were doing. Not that either one mentions what they are doing, but nonetheless Alex wants it out in the open, so for tonight he made reservations to take Izzie out to the fancy Italian restaurant near his apartment before they get to the books.

"Hey Stevens." Alex calls spying Izzie getting ready to head out for the night.

"Yea?" She stops walking and waits for Alex to catch up.

"Tonight, dress up okay?"

"Why?"

"Just dress up. And don't eat anything before you come over."

"Okay." Izzie smiles before looking behind her. "I have to go Meredith and George can get impatient. I'll see you later." She walks out of the hospital and meets up with George and Meredith who were waiting for her.

"What was that about?" Meredith asks.

"Nothing, just friends making plans. That's all." Meredith smiles knowingly, but wisely keeps her thoughts to herself.

Izzie steps out of the cab in front of Alex's building and nervously swipes a hand down her dress hoping that it isn't too much. She quickly heads up to Alex's apartment, books in hand and knocks on the door.

"Good you're on time. Let's go before we're late." Alex grabs Izzie's books and puts them on the kitchen table before grabbing his keys and Izzie's hand and leading her back outside. "Are you up to a walk? Not to cold out for you?" Alex asks Izzie when they reach the street.

"No, I'm fine. Alex where are we going?"

"We my dear have a date tonight. Italian food and wine." Izzie smiles as Alex continues to hold her hand and they walk to the Italian restaurant down the street from Alex's apartment building. After the food arrives, Alex leans forward in his seat.

"So what are we doing here Stevens?"

"We're eating Alex."

"That's not what I mean. Are we in a relationship or are you just taking pity on me?"

"What do you think we're in?"

"What I may call one thing you may call it something else."

"I know I'm not helping you out of pity." "So if I called you my girlfriend you wouldn't go running and screaming in the other direction?"

"Not at the moment no. But then again knowing you, in the future I'm sure running and screaming will be needed."

"Oh screaming will definitely be a part of our relationship." Alex replies with a wiggle of his brows.

"Apparently the running part will be coming faster then I expected."

"So after this test thing is done and out of the way I want us to have a relationship. A nice, normal open relationship."

"Isn't that what we have now? I mean I'm not seeing anyone else and I haven't heard anything about you in the rumor mill for awhile so I figure you're doing the same. So since we are only seeing each other doesn't that count as a relationship?"

"Yes, but it's a secret. It's a secret only because you don't want anyone to know about the test. Hell I'm out of excuses about why I'm never home on my nights off. George swears you hypnotized me or something. He doesn't believe me when I tell him I'm meeting friends or seeing a movie or meeting you for drinks with other people. He thinks I'm sleeping with you but too afraid to tell him."

"Who the hell cares what O'Malley thinks."

"You will once he finds out that we're going out. Then you'll have to make friends Alex and promise never to hurt me or George will yell and scream and threaten to disfigure the other side of your face." Izzie answers sweetly.

"You're too funny. Let's get the check and head back." Izzie agrees and soon they're on their way back to Alex's apartment. Alex has his arm low around Izzie's waist as they joke the whole way back. Back inside his apartment Alex pulled Izzie into his bedroom shutting the door behind them. He guides Izzie over to the bed, but when he thinks he can take it to the next level, Izzie sidesteps him and grabs the books.

"Just because we're official, does not mean we are rushing into this. Now back to the books. Have you made an appointment to take the test?"

"Two months. Come on we should celebrate."

"We are, by studying."

"Are you sure you're not a nerd?"

"Funny. Come on let's get to work." Alex shuffles his way back to the bed and sits down and pats his lap.

"Gonna join me?" Izzie laughs before sitting cross ways in his lap. "Okay Chapter 34…"

Three hours later Alex pulls the book from Izzie's fingers. She nodded off about an hour ago and as much as he wanted her, Alex respected her enough to let her decide.

"Izzie, Izzie." He whispers.

"Hmm?" "You fell asleep."

"Oh, what time is it?" she asks groggily as she sits up.

"Late. Come on, let me take you home."

"Okay." Alex drives Izzie home and pulls in front of the house. He walks Izzie to the door and before she goes in, leans in to kiss her. When Izzie doesn't object, he deepens the kiss. When they pull away, they smile at each other.

"Just something to get through the day." Alex whispers leaning his forehead against Izzie's. Izzie nods, before leaning in and giving him a light kiss goodbye before she heads inside.


	4. Chapter 4

"Andrews! 4217 is stinking up the place! Get to it!" Alex yells as he passes a nurse in the hall.

"Explain the joy you find in being an ass to everyone around you." Izzie comments as she comes up behind him. Alex smiles evilly as he looks at her.

"I save my best behavior for you." He states before pulling Izzie into the stairwell.

"Alex!" She hisses because Alex pushes her against the wall and kisses her. Izzie fights back for a millisecond before giving in and allowing him to deepen the kiss. "Alex, we can't do this here, we have work to do. Someone will see." She breaks in when Alex begins to trail his lips down her neck.

"So? Let them?"

"You're hanging on by a thread as it is. Don't tempt them."

"We're not doing anything wrong. Interns can be with other interns. It's just frowned upon." Alex trails his lips back up to Izzie's and kisses her again. With one last nibble on her lips Alex pulls back.

"Happy?"

"Yes. Now we have to get back to work." Izzie ducks under Alex's arm before he can kiss her again and heads back out onto the floor.

Over the months Alex and Izzie's relationship has grown steadily closer. Dinner and movie dates lead into night long conversations which lead to hot make out sessions in the locker-room and Alex's apartment and finally cumulating in Alex handing Izzie a key to his apartment over dinner last week. Shockingly they have managed to keep both their relationship and Alex's test a secret from the rest of the hospital. Izzie knows its not going to last especially as she and Alex get closer. Now its time to see how all their work paid off. Today on his day off, Alex heads out to retake the test. He heads over to the University where he will be taking the exam and pulls into the visitor lot. Alex makes his way to the room where he will take the test and takes a seat. For three hours Alex racks his brain to answer the questions many of which he remembers Izzie asking him over the course of their study sessions. Finally finished Alex returns out to the parking lot feeling as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. At least he has gotten his part of it done. Now only time will tell what his future holds. He hops in his car and pulls out his cell to call Izzie. He gets her voicemail,

"Izzie, just finished up here and was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later on. I'm heading back home, so give me a call and let me know if you want to go out or just order in." Twenty-five minutes later Alex is walking into his apartment to find his girlfriend sitting quite contentedly in his kitchen.

"How did it go?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"I think it went pretty well." He smiles as Izzie laughs and launches herself into his arms. Alex picks her up as she puts her legs around his waist and kisses her before looking around his kitchen.

"What did you make?" He asks as he puts Izzie back down.

"Just some cookies. You never have anything homemade. I thought it would be a nice change."

"Very nice." Alex replies as he picks Izzie back up and carries her into the bedroom.

A few hours later Alex quietly slips from the bed and pulls the blanket up Izzie's sleeping form. He grins as he picks up her clothes off the floor and carries them out with him to the kitchen. Throwing them into a cabinet Alex smiles before snagging one of the cookies that Izzie has made. Happily chewing on the snack Alex flips through the phonebook trying to decide what to get for dinner when he hears the bedroom door open and Izzie comes padding out wearing one of his shirts.

"What did you do with my clothes?" She asks when she arrives next to him.

"Hid them."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you either like this, in a sheet, or just like I left you in bed. Either way I'm quite happy with the outcome."

"Very glad to hear you're happy." Izzie answers sarcastically. "Now can I have my clothes back?"

"Only if you'll go to dinner with me?"

"Where?"

"Joe's. I haven't been by to see him in awhile." Izzie smiles.

"I can do that."

"Good." Alex heads over to a cabinet and pulls out Izzie's clothes. "Milady." Izzie laughs as she grabs her clothes and heads back into Alex's room to get dressed.

"Alex!" Joe calls as he spies the couple enter the room. He smiles as he notes their arms around each other and the smiles on their faces. 'Finally' he thinks to himself as they take a seat at the bar. "So how did the test go?"

"How did you know about it?" Izzie asks. Joe winks at her,

"Because I know all. It's obvious that the test is over. How'd it go?" He asks directing his attention to Alex.

"I'll let you know when I get the results."

"Good idea."

"Well considering this momentous occasion, first round is on me." Alex and Izzie spend hours at the bar snacking on appetizers and sipping drinks while laughing with Joe. Kisses are liberally shared between the couple and Joe is happy to see how comfortable and happy the couple is. Others in the bar make note of them, especially some interns and nurses who just came in after their shifts.

Kissing and laughing Alex and Izzie stumble back into Alex's apartment, where he promptly picks Izzie up and carries her back into the bedroom. Much later that night, Izzie sits on the edge of Alex's bed as she starts to get dressed and feels and arm grab her around the waist.

"Come back to bed."

"It's late. I have to get going."

"Just stay, you'll waste another hour of sleep to get home. Just go back in the morning."

"If I go back in the morning I will be cornered by Meredith and George."

"So?"

"If you don't mind everyone knowing then I'll stay. But I don't want to hear you bitching and complaining that everyone is butting into your life when they find out."

"If I promise not to bitch and complain will you stay?"

"As if you would actually not bitch and complain. But yes I would stay."

"Good." Alex pulls Izzie back into bed and tucks her against his chest before going back to sleep.

At four-thirty Izzie tries to quietly sneak into the house. Alex just dropped her off with the promise to bring lots of coffee into work.

"Izzie!" Come two voices from the kitchen.

"Damn." Izzie whispers before turning and making her way into the kitchen. "You guys are up early."

"Yea, you're coming in late." Meredith answers.

"Would you believe me if I told you I went for an early jog?"

"Nope. Not when we just saw who dropped you off." Izzie smiles slightly remembering the night before. Then she tenses and replies,

"Okay, hit me with it. Tell me how stupid I am for getting involved with him and how he's going to hurt me." George opens his mouth to reply, but Meredith beats him to it.

"We're not. It's been going on for awhile hasn't it? At least a few months. You both have been acting differently. In a good way. So we are just going to mind our own business."

"We are?" George asks before getting elbowed in the ribs by Meredith.

"But you do realize that everyone is going to find out?"

"I know. We know. And we're ready for it."

"Good. Well get changed before we're late." Izzie heads upstairs as George turns to Meredith.

"That's it? We're just okay with it? Oh will the lambs ever stop screaming?" George moans walking slowly around the room.

"Yes we are okay with it. Haven't you seen how they act when they are around each other? How they have acted ever since they got together. They are both happier. Why try to ruin it? Everyone deserves a normal relationship. I'm just jealous that they have one while McDreamy still tries to figure out what he wants to do."


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the week the whole hospital is buzzing about the "Evil Spawn" finally catching "Dr. Model". Christina corners Meredith in the hall on Tuesday.

"How long have you known about this?"

"A few days."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place."

"Since when is it not your place. You always tell me the good stuff."

"We kept secrets from her, so I figured it was her turn to have one."

"Oh I figured it was her turn to have one." Christina mutters mimicking Meredith.

"She's happy. Leave her alone."

"He's the Evil Spawn! He looked at my panties!" Christina cries horrified at the memory.

"And they are happy. No one questioned you and Burke and after her initial shock, Izzie has always been supportive of me and Shepherd. It's time for someone to be supportive of her."

"Since when did you become so philosophical?"

"I don't know. It's a nice change though."

"No its not. It means you're not keeping me in the loop. That is a very bad change."

"Save me!" Izzie cries as she spots Christina and Meredith. She slides down the wall to sit on the floor next to them. "Every time I turn around someone is telling me that they either saw us at the bar and want to give their opinion or heard about us and want to give their opinion. If I wanted their damn opinions I would tell them!"

"You want my opinion?" Christina asks.

"No."

"Good. I think you are absolutely insane for involving yourself with the spawn. Have you lost your mind?" Izzie just groans and leans her head back against the wall shutting her eyes.

"Could someone else do something insane to force the rumor mill in that direction? It would be nice for a little break." Meredith and Christina shake their heads.

"No can do. I had my turn remember?" Meredith replies.

"Me too." Christina adds.

"I initiated you into the club months ago. Now you're understanding the full impact of membership."

"Yang how about you run naked down the hall and take the attention off of us?" Alex interrupts as he sits down against the wall next to Izzie. "You okay?" He whispers so that only she can hear. Izzie just groans and keeps her eyes shut as Alex fiddles with her fingers.

"You wish Evil Spawn." Christina hisses.

"I wish many things Yang." Alex counters.

"Why don't you abuse Izzie?"

"Because she receives special treatment."

"Oh lord." Christina grumbles as Bailey walks into the hall.

"Why is it that in a hospital full of sick people my interns always seem to be having some kind of party? Get back to work!" She yells causing the group to scatter.

"Stevens!" Izzie and Alex turn at her call and after exchanging a look Alex continues on while Izzie stays behind. "Now just because you and Karev are a couple does not mean you get special treatment. There is to be no kissing, hugging, making out or any other kind of thing that I do not want to see or know about going on you hear?"

"Yes"

"I have enough trouble trying to keep you interns away from the attendings. Now I have to keep you away from each other." She mutters before taking a long glance at Izzie.

"You okay Stevens? Lots of talk going around. None of it good."

"I'm fine Dr. Bailey. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Good." When Izzie remains standing in front of her Bailey snaps. "Back to work Stevens! And remember no funny business with Karev!" She calls to Izzie's retreating form. "Ehm ehm ehm. Interns. Too many damn hormones." She mutters walking down the hall behind Izzie.

Izzie gratefully carries her salad out onto the patio where Meredith, Christina, and George are already sitting. George opens his mouth to speak, but Izzie beats him to it.

"If one more person tells me how nothing good is going to come out of this relationship I will kill them." She says looking at George. George ducks his head down to avoid the glare. Alex comes out to the table and plops himself down next to Izzie, grabbing her hand under the table and starts to play with her fingers.

"Please don't tell me that we have to play nice and eat with you?" Christina asks.

"As if you ever play nice Yang." Alex retorts stealing a bite of Izzie's salad. "Please tell me you have something more substantial then this hidden somewhere." He comments before looking around the table and seeing all the girls with salads. "Guess not. I'll be back." He lets go of Izzie's hand and heads back inside to buy a "real" lunch.

"Do we have to sit with him?" George asks after Alex leaves.

"No, you don't. If you have a problem I'll move." Izzie replies gathering up her stuff.

"Izzie wait." Meredith stands up and puts a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to leave. Alex is a part of the package now. If we want to sit with you more likely than not he won't be far away." Meredith says looking around the table. Christina and George both mumble something intelligible.

"It's okay Meredith. I understand."

"No it's not okay. Sit back down and enjoy your lunch. Ignore them." Izzie agrees and sits back down at the table as Alex returns carrying a tray with twp sandwiches some chips and two coffees. He returns to his place next to Izzie and swipes her salad.

"Hey! I'm eating that!"

"You're on call tonight. Eat something more substantial now. You can have the salad later on." He says before pushing one of the sandwiches and coffees towards her. He spies Meredith looking at him with a slight smile. "What?" he asks shrugging. "It is out of pure selfish motivation. I'm on call with her tonight and if she passes out from lack of food then I'm screwed."

"Very funny Alex." Izzie mutters next to him before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Whatever you say Alex." Meredith replies before going back to her lunch.

The next morning George heads downstairs to make some coffee and grab something to eat while he waits for the girls. He rounds the corner to the kitchen and screams. He turns back and runs up to Meredith's room.

"Meredith! Meredith wake up!"

"What time is it George?"

"Time doesn't matter! Alex is making coffee in our kitchen! _Our kitchen_! As in here in this house in our kitchen!"

"I'm sure he is, seeing how he slept here last night. They were both on call last night and Izzie called when they were heading out and told me she was going over there for the night because she didn't want to catch a cab home. I told her just to come here and bring Alex since it was closer and they could catch up on some extra sleep." George just moans before heading back downstairs where he spots Izzie sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Maybe I just imagined him being here." George murmurs hopefully. "Maybe I just dreamed that whole conversation."

"Morning George." Izzie greets. "Coffee's fresh."

"Was Alex here earlier?"

"Yea, he headed back home to change."

"Damn!" George mutters before grabbing a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"You let him sleep in your house?" Christina asks as she catches up to Meredith in the hall.

"How do you know?"

"George told me. He's been traumatized all day. Did you check the silver after he left?"

"Christina it was like three o'clock in the morning. Izzie called dead on her feet with plans not to come home last night. I told her the house was closer and just to sleep there. It was no big deal."

"You house needs to be exorcised or something now! The evil spawn was there! It's unclean!"

"Between you and George Izzie really doesn't need to worry about what anyone else thinks. You guys are negative enough about it as it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Three months have passed since Alex retook his test. He waits nervously for the results to come in, but tries his hardest to keep it from Izzie. The gossip about them has died down, partly because shocking to everyone; the couple is still going strong. And partly because some intern got pregnant be some unknown source. Which helped focused everyone's attention elsewhere.

Now Alex and Izzie are often seen laughing and kissing at Joe's proving everyone who said it wouldn't last a week very wrong. George is still hesitant about the couple, remembering all the things Alex did to hurt Izzie in the past George does not trust him not to hurt her again. It still shocks him when he walks downstairs some mornings to find them sitting quietly at the table reading the paper after a morning run. Luckily for him, more often than not Izzie will sleep at Alex's to prevent things from getting uncomfortable at home.

It is a Tuesday night when Alex returns home and grabs the mail to see the letter has arrived. Izzie is on call tonight so he has the place to himself. He sets the other mail down on the kitchen table and stares at the envelope in his hand. Usually he would be cocky, knowing he passed, but considering the past failure he is nervous about what the results are. He sits down at the table and slowly opens the letter. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking down at it. He reads through it slowly and carefully and then folds it back up and puts it back in the envelope. Holding the envelope in one hand he grabs his keys and heads back out of the apartment.

Alex swiftly walks through the electronic doors to the hospital and starts scouting around for his girlfriend. He peeks in patient's rooms as he walks down the halls knowing that she'll be nearby her patients. He spots her sitting with a cup of coffee at the nurse's station and smiles wickedly. Clearing his throat Alex gets Izzie's attention. She smiles at him and raises an eyebrow at his crooked finger. She just shakes her head and walks slowly over to him.

"Yes, lord and master, what is it you wish that this humble servant must answer?"

"Haha humble servant my ass. Read it." He says thrusting the envelope into Izzie's hand.

"Is this it?" She asks before slowly opening the letter. A moment later her eyes return to Alex's and a huge smile lights up her face. "You passed!" She yells jumping into his arms. Alex spins her around before placing her back on her feet and giving her a deep kiss.

"All because of you." He whispers leaning his forehead against hers.

"Who passed what?" Christina asks grimacing as she walks up to the two. Izzie just shakes her head.

"It's nothing."

"Too much yelling to be nothing." Christina asks before snatching the letter out of Izzie's hands.

"Christina give it back!" Izzie yells making a grab for the letter.

"Dr. Karev we are pleased to inform you that your re-examination is high enough to gain a passing grade…" Christina reads. "Re-examination? You failed your clincials!" She yells gleefully.

"Christina!" Izzie shouts back.

"Happy Yang? Finally got some dirt on me?" Alex taunts.

"It's fine." He tells Izzie putting an arm around her. "People would have found out anyway. Couldn't keep it a secret forever."

"Yes we could have. The only way people would've known anything was if you failed it but you didn't. No one had to know."

"Oh I'll get you now evil spawn." Christina says gleefully making her way down the hall.

"Oh joy, it finally quieted down about us dating. Now it's going to start all over again." Izzie moans leaning her head against Alex's shoulder.

"It won't last long. Someone will do something else and we'll be forgotten."

"I have to get back to work. I'll see you later."

"Coming over tonight?"

"I'll see what time I get out. I have to stop off at home and get clothes anyway so I might just stay there if it's late."

"You should really start leaving clothes at my place."

"No because that's your apartment, I'm not going to take it over. Besides I have a perfectly good closet at home." Alex just nods not wanting to argue over something trivial and gives Izzie a quick peck on the lips before she heads back off to her rounds.

Gossip does run rampant about Alex having failed his clinicals for the following weeks. Izzie threatens to dismember every person who asks her about it. She looks so serious that when George is given the warning he decides to sit as far away from Izzie at the lunch table as he possibly can. It's the intelligent thing to do he decides. For his own safety. It has nothing to do with being scared of what Izzie might do if he gets too close.

"So?" Meredith asks as she sits down in the empty chair next to Izzie. "How are things going?" Izzie glares at her.

"Not the gossip. Things."

"We're doing good. No drama, it's nice. All the drama comes from the outside which is better then having it on the inside." Meredith laughs.

"Very true. Though if you keep up the lack of drama we're going to kick you out of the club."

"What club?" George asks.

"You don't want to know." Izzie tells him before Meredith can answer. "Just trust me on this one George. It's not something you'd be welcome in."

"Oh we'd welcome George. He doesn't count." Meredith answers smiling.

"Hey!" George yells. "What do you mean I don't count?"

"You don't cause problems in our lives. Just leave it at that." Meredith answers. George sits back and grumbles about confusing women.

"So are we ever going to see you at home anymore Izzie?" "I know I haven't been around, but its just easier being over there. I mean George freaks out every time Alex is over, so I figure I'd be nice and spare him."

"Good idea." George mutters.

By seven o'clock that night Izzie is gathering up her things to head home. Alex sneaks into the locker-room behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Up for a quickie?" Comes the seductive murmur in her ear. Izzie laughs before turning around to Alex's kiss.

"Not today, I'm heading home for the night." Alex picks up Izzie's bag and starts walking with her towards the entrance.

"I have another hour left here. How about you come over around nine-thirty or so? I'll have some food for you and we can lounge around. Bring a change of clothes so you don't have to deal with going back in the morning." Izzie pauses just outside the doors.

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Want me to bring anything over?"

"Just you." Alex leans in for another kiss. "See you in a few." He whispers as he pulls back.

"Will do." Izzie replies. "I have to get going. I see a cab waiting past the lot. Hopefully I'll catch it before it goes." She gives him another quick kiss before turning and walking towards the parking lot. Alex stands in the doorway and watches her go. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash something reflecting off the lights from the hospital.

"What the hell?" As if in slow motion he looks over to see Izzie taking a quick look around her before stepping off the sidewalk into the emergency driveway heading towards the lot.

"Izzie!" Alex yells as he watches helplessly as the car runs into his girlfriend who just reached the middle of the driveway.

**Authors Note:** Just to kind of visualize the set up. Most hospitals have some kind of "road" where people can pull up to pick up and drop off patients. Beyond it is usually the parking lot and in this case beyond the lot is where cabs can be found. So Izzie just stepped out into the patient pickup/drop off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Shit!" Alex runs out into the road where Izzie lay crumpled.

"Izzie! Izzie talk to me baby! Come on baby wake up! This is not happening!" Alex falls to his knees next to her. Two paramedics and a nurse who had been outside for fresh saw the whole thing. The nurse runs inside to get help, one paramedic runs over to Alex and Izzie while the other runs after the car which has slowed considerably.

"Please baby wake up!" He cries as he begins to check her over to see how bad her injuries are. The paramedic crouches on the other side of Izzie and gently pushes Alex's hands back as he checks for injuries. Alex grabs hold of her hand and whispers to her to wake up, to be okay.

"Alex! What happened?" Meredith yells as she follows the stretcher outside shocked to see Alex there.

She freezes for a second, "Oh no." Alex keeps hold of Izzie's hand as Meredith crouches next to him.

"Alex?" She prods pulling him back from Izzie and out of the medic's way.

"I, I don't know. One minute she's walking towards the lot, and then there's this car and and it just…" He pauses and takes a deep breath. "There wasn't time for anything, the only reason I saw him was because the lights reflected off his car. Izzie couldn't have seen that. He was going so fast. Even if he tried to stop there wasn't enough time."

Meredith glances over to see another paramedic guiding a man into the ER while Alex's gaze returns to where Izzie is being lifted onto the stretcher and he is instantly at her side again.

Alex tries to remain by Izzie's side when they enter the emergency room, but is told to stay out of the way or get out.

"Head trauma, two broken ribs, possible puncture to the lung, fractured tibia, possible internal bleeding. Call for an OR. I want to get her stabilized!" The doctor calls. Alex clenches his fists tightly as he listens to the injuries.

Dr. Bailey enters the room confused as to why she was being paged for an accident victim. She spots two of her interns against the wall and her heart stops. "Grey, Karev, what in the hell happened?"

"Izzie was hit by a car. Thomas is down the hall keeping an eye on the driver to make sure he doesn't bolt." Meredith answers.

"How bad is she?"

"Bad." Meredith replies softly. Bailey looks at Alex for a moment.

"Grey, take Karev out into the waiting room. There's nothing either of you can do right now."

This jerks Alex out of his haze. "You are not making me leave! I need to be here! She needs me!"

"Karev there is nothing you can do for Izzie right now. Go out into the waiting room and once they find out a little more I will tell you." Bailey says gently as she steers him out of the room.

"Grey find O'Malley; tell him I need to see him." Bailey leans against the wall watching Meredith lead Alex to a chair and turns back to the table as one doctor leans over Izzie.

"Lungs sound good, but I want an X-Ray in here stat to be sure before she's sent up to surgery!"

In the waiting room Meredith pushes Alex into a chair. "I'll be right back Alex. Just stay here okay. Normally I would somehow threaten you with something to make you listen, but…" She trails off with one last glance at Alex's averted head before heading upstairs to find George.

"George!" Meredith calls rounding the nurses station on the surgical floor. "You need to go to the ER. Bailey wants to see you."

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing, please George, just go, now."

"Meredith are you okay?"

"No. Just go, you'll find out." George rushes down to the ER with Meredith following at a slower rate. As she passes the nurses station she stops in to grab a couple of coffees. Then she makes her way down to where she left Alex.

"Dr. Bailey?" George questions as he enters the hectic room.

"Here O'Malley. I want you to go get Shepherd. Tell him it's urgent and that he needs to get his skinny ass down here yesterday. Do you understand?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey" George replies while trying to look over her shoulder at who is on the table.

"Just get Shepherd, O'Malley. Make it quick." George nods before running back upstairs to the surgical floor where Shepherd's office is.

Meredith takes a deep breath as she enters the waiting room where she left Alex. She pauses in the doorway scanning the room looking for him.

"Damn." She sets the coffee down and starts heading back to Izzie's room where she finds Alex leaning weakly against the wall.

"Alex? Come on we have to go back. You shouldn't be here right now."

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The driver."

"I don't know." She lies. Alex pushes off against the wall and starts making his way down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Meredith asks following him. Alex ignores her question as he looks in and out of each room that he passes.

Finally at the end of the hall Alex pauses in the doorway of the room. Before Meredith can react he's launched himself at the man. Alex has pinned him to the ground and punches him over and over again before Thomas can pull him off.

"Who the fuck do you think you are! Too good for headlights! Too good to get a cab! How drunk are you! How fast were you going before hitting her slowed you down!" Alex yells lunging against Thomas' hold.

Derek enters the ER room right behind George and looks to Bailey.

"What is it?"

"Car accident with head trauma. She was walking out into the road when the car hit her."

"How bad?"

"They don't know for sure. But I want you prepped and ready to go the minute she's stabilized enough for surgery. Room three is going to be used" Usually Derek would take offense to being bossed around by a resident but something in Bailey's voice gave him pause.

"Who is on the table?"

"Izzie Stevens." Bailey forces out.

George gasps as his head swings back to the table. Between two nurses he can see a hint of blonde hair covered in blood.

"How, what, why?" He stutters his eyes glued to the table.

"O'Malley, Grey is outside with Karev. Help her keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do something stupid." George nods and turns to go find Meredith and Alex.

An aide comes running back into the room with the test results of Izzie's skull and lung. The doctor grabs then from him and holds them up to the light.

"Lungs are good, but she has a fracture to the temporal bone and blood is building up! Call up to surgery and get me a brain surgeon!"

Derek steps forward. "Right here! Get her prepped, three is set up. I want her sent upstairs right away."

"Who called you?" "She's a surgical intern. I was called after the accident." Derek grabs a hold of her chart.

"She has a subdural hemorrhage forming; this shouldn't be forming so quickly. I want her upstairs stat!" Derek walks out the room making his way upstairs.

"Meredith? Alex?" George calls as he walks down the halls looking for the two interns. He follows the sound of yelling down the hall and looks into a room to see Alex fighting against Thomas' hold while Meredith helps some guy off the floor. George jumps in the help Thomas. Finally Alex calms down enough for George and Meredith to lead him out of the room, while Thomas keeps a close eye on the man waiting for the police to arrive. Bailey who is following Izzie's stretcher spies them at the end of the hall and stops to wait for them. She turns to Alex.

"They're taking her into surgery. She has a fracture of her skull that is causing a hemorrhage. Shepherd is already upstairs scrubbing in. They set her leg and and will wrap her ribs after surgery. She'll be in three because I know sure as hell even if I told you to stay out you wouldn't listen." Bailey leads the trio back to Izzie's stretcher which is waiting for the elevator.

Christina walks down the halls on the surgical floor shocked to see how empty it is. She cannot find Meredith or George anywhere. Hell she'd even take spending time with the evil spawn to find out where everyone has gone. She passes by the surgical board where a nurse is adding a surgery.

"Craniotomy! I have to get in on that!" Christina continues down the hall as the nurse adds the patient's name to the list, _Stevens, I_. She spies Derek hurrying along the floor towards the operating rooms.

"Shepherd!" She calls running over to him.

"You're doing the Craniotomy I'm sure. Is there anyway I can scrub in?"

Derek looks at her blankly a minute, then realizing that she must not know what happened replies. "No interns allowed to scrub in for this one."

Christina mumbles something about high horsed surgeons before making her way over to the nurse's station.

Behind her Bailey, Meredith and George follow Alex as he walks next to Izzie's stretcher holding her hand.

"Karev stop right there." She says to Alex who is about to follow Izzie into the operating room.

"No one is allowed in there. You can watch from the pit, though I don't think it's wise." She heads over to the wash room to get ready to scrub in for the surgery.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this setup is easier to read. Also I took a like license with Izzie's injuries. Usually subdural hemorrhaging occurs weeks after some kind of head injury and they are very serious. For purposes of this story I sped it up.

Hope you guys liked the new part.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alex, Meredith, and George file into the room to view the operating room. They watch the nurses prepare the room for surgery. Dr. Weber and Dr. Burke walk into t he scrub room.

"Anything we can do?"

"No." Derek replies. "Most of her other injuries are minor. The head injury is the most important."

"I'll stay nearby in case something happens on the table."

"Thank you." Derek replies as Burke scrubs in. Miranda looks over at Dr. Webber.

"Dr. Webber. If you're not too busy some of my interns will be watching the surgery. This is the first time they'd see this kind of surgery, maybe it would be helpful if a senior surgeon sat with them and explained it to them. Kept everyone calm. I would do it, but…" she trails off.

"Understandable. I'll be with the interns if anyone needs me."

Meredith sits next to Alex who has his head in his hands. She finally notices the blood that has been covering his clothes; she cringes at the amount of it, knowing who it came from.

"George can you go get a fresh pair of scrubs. Alex maybe you want to change before the surgery." Alex ignores her and leans forward in his seat as he watches Bailey, Shepherd, and Burke make their way into the operating room. Bailey takes hold of one of Izzie's hands while Shepherd and Burke prepare to start.

Webber stops in the doorway watching the three interns. He makes note of Alex's haunted look and sits down in the corner.

"Have they started?" Christina asks barging into the room. "I can't wait to see this! Wonder how Shepherd's going to open the skull."

"Christina!" Meredith hisses, standing up and pulling her out into the hall after sending a quick look Alex's way.

"What?" Christina asks. "Why are you making all buddy buddy with the spawn? Where have you been all night? Come on lets go back in there I have to see this!"

"Christina this isn't just some nameless surgery! It's Izzie on the table! There was an accident." Christina just stares at Meredith.

"That's why Shepherd wouldn't let me scrub in."

"I didn't even realize. I didn't see her, but I knew she had left to go home."

"She did leave. She and Alex were talking and when she headed into the parking lot someone ran into her. Alex has barely said a word other than to scream and hurl curses and fists at the guy who did this. Let's go back in." Christina nods and silently follows Meredith back into the room. Webber had moved from his spot in the corner to the seat next to Alex and is quietly talking him through the surgery even though everyone in the room already knows the procedure; the low voice is comforting so no one asks Webber to stop.

"Shepherd might shave her whole head to avoid anything going into the wound. It depends on how large of an area he needs to work. Then he'll either widen the fracture or create a separate opening to relieve the pressure on her brain. There'll be a shunt for the next few days to prevent the blood from collecting on the brain until the bleeding stops. Then it will just take time to see if there is any permanent damage." Alex doesn't move or take his eyes off the surgical bay in front of him as Webber's words flow around him.

Derek begins by shaving the side of Izzie's head. Then he cuts a thin line under her hairline so that later on no one would be able to see the scar. He cuts deeper until he sees the bone. Burke passes him the next instrument and Shepherd makes an opening into Izzie's skull. Burke passes him the shunt and Derek inserts it. He steps back and checks his work. He nods before moving back in to prepare to stitch her up.

"I'll do it." Burke interrupts; he nods to where the interns are sitting. "Maybe explain to them what the next few days will bring." Derek nods and heads out to clean up before going upstairs.

Bailey who had been holding Izzie's hand the whole time sighs. "It's always the good ones these things happen to."

Derek walks into where the interns and Dr. Webber are sitting. Everyone but Alex whose eyes are focused on the surgical bay below him stands up to great him. Webber motions Derek over to his vacated seat and Derek nods and sits down next to Alex.

"We're going to leave the shunt in for at least two days. After that we'll see how well she's healing and if the bleeding has stopped we'll remove it. Both fractures will heal on their own, but we won't know about any kind of permanent damage until she wakes up. Alex nods slightly to show Derek he was listening.

"How long until she wakes up?"

"That depends on her." Alex sees the nurses wheeling Izzie out and stands up to follow them when they pass by.

He turns back to Drs. Shepherd and Webber, "thank you, for everything." He says before leaving the room.

"How bad is it?" Meredith asks coming to stand behind Derek.

"Hopefully not too bad. The blood wasn't on her brain very long and even though the initial fracture was big, no fragments entered her brain. It will just take time to see for sure." He answers before heading down to Izzie's room to check her bandages and vitals.

"George, we should call her mother." Meredith says turning to look at him.

"But aren't they estranged?"

"A little, but Izzie called her last year, so maybe they're better. Anyway, it's her mother. We can't not tell her especially if she is listed as the emergency contact."

"Is she?"

"We'll find out. Come on." Meredith and George walk down to where the charts are and pick up Izzie's.

"Right here, I think that's her mother. I'll call her; maybe you can get Alex to change into some clean clothes." Meredith says picking up the file and heading towards the phone. George nods and heads to the storage room for a change of clothes before going to Izzie's room.

"Alex?" He calls seeing the figure sitting in the chair. Bailey looks up from the other chair at George's words.

"Yes O'Malley?"

"I just brought a change of clothes." He says holding up the bundle.

"Just leave them here for now." Bailey says softly.

"It has been a long night, you, Grey, and Yang should get some sleep. We'll be short interns tomorrow." George nods to placate Bailey, but has no plans on leaving while Izzie is listed as critical. He backs out of the door and waits for Meredith to finish her call. Christina joins him.

"How is she?"

"I didn't ask. Alex and Bailey are with her. Bailey said we should all go home, get some sleep." Meredith just shakes her head no as she comes up to them.

"Her mother is on her way. I hope Izzie doesn't mind."

Bailey looks over at Alex who is watching Izzie's face intently.

"Karev, Alex you need to get some sleep. Get changed and then go home and get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving her." Meredith, George and Christina all pull in chairs and surround Izzie's bed. The vigil lasts for hours in silence before they are interrupted.

"Alex!" Joe yells as he barges into the room.

"Jeeze it's true. The nurses that came to the bar have been talking about it all night, but I didn't believe them. I had to see. Are you okay man?"

Alex takes his eyes off Izzie for a moment to look at Joe. He stares at Joe for a second before returning his eyes back to Izzie. Joe slumps against the wall. He takes in Alex's bloodstained clothing.

"How about I go back to your apartment and get you some clean clothes." Bailey nods and hands Joe a key.

"O'Malley take Joe down to the lockers. This will let you open it." George agrees and gestures for Joe to follow him to the locker-room. A few minutes later they return.

"Alex, I grabbed your keys. I'll just bring back some clothes and stuff for you okay?" Joe asks edging into the room. Alex nods, but doesn't turn away from Izzie. Joe backs out of the room and leaves to go to Alex's apartment. Bailey looks around the room.

"If you are not planning on leaving you should at least try to get a couple of hours of sleep. Now all of you out." She says looking at Meredith, George, and Christina. After some grumbling and a promise from Bailey to tell them if anything changes the three go to the break room to get some sleep.

Joe has come and gone dropping off Alex's clothes with a promise to call later in the morning to see how Izzie is. Bailey sits with Alex and Izzie for another hour before excusing herself to go get some sleep. Alex doesn't even acknowledge that she said anything.

**Thanks again for the reviews you guys! **

**Kellie: thanks for telling me about the epidural bleed. I was thinking of doing that but decided to mess with reality a little and go for the subdural because it was considered more serious and I wanted a more serious head injury for the story. I didn't know that one was arterial while the other was venous. Explains why one occurs faster than the other. Thank you so much for telling me. It means a lot to me that you took the time to do so. **

**Drealynnz: Thanks for adding me to C2, I'm glad you like the story enough to do so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few minutes after Bailey leaves Alex looks around the empty room. His hand reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a small black box. He looks at it in his hand and then looks at Izzie. As if a dam bursts the tears start falling and before he can stop them Alex is sobbing onto the bed next to Izzie's stomach.

"I love you so much. I never told you." He cries unable to stop.

He doesn't know how long he sits there crying before he feels a small hand on his shoulder. Alex jerks his head up to see Meredith pulling a chair over to him. She sits down next to him and offers a gentle smile. Alex drops his head to look at his hands that are still playing with the box.

"I was going to propose tonight. I had the whole thing planned." He whispers keeping his head down.

"I was going to make dinner. I have never made dinner for anyone before. But I wanted it to be special. I even called my mom and got some recipes. I was going to cook her dinner." He pauses as more tears stream down his face.

"After dinner I was going to propose. I was going to ask her to be mine. To take the ring as a promise that when I can bring to a marriage what she'll be bringing. She's out of debt. I want to be out of debt and able give her a ring that she deserves when I ask her to marry me. But I couldn't help it. I wanted something special so she would know how much I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Meredith feels tears falling down her cheeks as she listens to Alex's words. She never knew how deeply he cares about Izzie. Meredith wisely keeps silent as Alex's gaze returns to Izzie.

"I never told her I loved her. Do you think she knows?" He asks sounding like a lost little boy keeping his eyes on Izzie.

"I'm sure she does. And when she wakes up you can tell her so she knows for sure." With those words Meredith quietly leaves the room.

After she's gone Alex puts the box back in his pocket stands up and grabs the clothes Joe bought. He quickly gets changed and walks around Izzie's bed. He checks to make sure no tubes are coming out of her right side that could be pulled before taking down the rail and crawling into bed next to her. Being careful of her ribs he places her hand on her stomach before intertwining his fingers with hers.

Bailey watches this from the doorway with a sad look on her face. She turns and goes to the nurse's station across the hall to get some work done, but still be close by if she is needed. About an hour later she spots Meredith, George, and Christina making their way towards Izzie's room.

"Hey! Stop right there!" She calls gesturing for the interns to come to her. All three look towards Izzie's room before going over to Bailey.

"Did something happen? Is that why you're not letting us go in?" George asks worriedly.

"No nothing changed. Just stay out for a few hours. Let him get some sleep." She turns to see Derek making his way over to Izzie's room. He stops in the doorway and smiles slightly. He looks to see Bailey bearing down on him.

"I'm just checking her vitals. I'll be really quick and quiet." Bailey nods and assent and she and the interns crowd the doorway and see Alex curled up in the bed with Izzie their hands intertwined. Normally George or Christina would make some kind of comment, but the picture before them is just too sad to say anything. Derek gets ready to leave the room causing them to scatter from the doorway.

"Everything is stable. Is she doesn't wake up today we'll take her down for some brain scans to see if there is any damage." Bailey looks at the clock and sighs.

"Okay you three you know I don't want to do this but we're two people short today. Get cleaned up and ready to go. Meredith I want you to take Izzie's patients in 4123, 4126 and 4127. Christina take Izzie's patient in 4230 and Alex's patients in 4230 and 4231. George take Alex's patient in 4222, 4227, and 4231." She says handing them files. "I'll try to pull some other interns to help, but until I can I need you to cover the slack."

** Author's Note:** Okay, okay I know this chapter is short, so I'll be adding a longer one later tonight. I couldn't help myself with Alex crying next to Izzie. I know many might not see it as manly, but I used to watch The X-Files and the first episode I saw had Mulder crying next to Scully's hospital bed. That scene has stayed with me throughout the years because it was so meaningful so this was my tribute to it.

I just want to thank everyone again for the reviews! I love reviews! Don't worry I won't keep you guys in suspense about Izzie for much longer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later Meredith finally has a chance to go and check on Izzie. When she walks in the room she sees Alex has changed and returned to his chair next to Izzie's bed holding her hand.

"How is she?"

"Her eyes fluttered about an hour ago, but she didn't wake up. Shepherd said it was a good sign that she might be waking up."

"That's good." Meredith says taking the chair on the other side of Izzie's bed.

"The cops came a little while ago to get my statement. Said they're holding the guy without bail right now because he has a history of DWI." Alex tells her.

"Umm Alex. I don't want to get off topic, but do you know how close Izzie and her mother are?"

"Closer then they used to be. Izzie talks to her every so often, but doesn't really want much to do with her. Why?"

"She was listed as Izzie's emergency contact. We called her last night after the accident. She should be coming in sometime later today." Alex just closes his eyes.

"Tell me when she gets here and don't let her in until I talk to her." Meredith agrees quietly.

"I have to get back to work. I'll be by again in a few hours."

"Thanks." Alex whispers.

"You're welcome." Meredith replies edging out of the room. Meredith sees Christina who was just going to stop in to see Izzie coming her way.

"How are they?" Christina asks stopping in front of Meredith.

"He's talking and he said that Izzie's eyes fluttered and that Derek said it was a good sign. So hopefully she'll be waking up soon." Christina nods in agreement.

Around two o'clock Bailey comes in carrying a tray with a couple of sandwiches and drinks. She sets it down on the table and hands a sandwich to Alex.

"Eat. Last thing she needs is you falling apart." Alex thanks her for the sandwich and takes a small bite. "Anything since this morning?"

"Not yet." A few minutes later the two look up to see George entering the room with a tray and a few sandwiches. He smiles sheepishly as he notices the sandwich already in Alex's hand. He looks over at Bailey.

"Great minds huh?" George says putting the tray down. Alex tries to think of something sarcastic to say but just doesn't have the heart.

"Thanks O'Malley. Keep them around though; Joe just called to say he's on his way before the happy hour crowd comes in." Alex says.

Ten minutes later the three are joined by Joe, Meredith and Christina. An unusual silence fills the room. Uncomfortable with the quiet in a room filled with so many people Alex struggles to think of something to say. He rubs his fingers over Izzie's hand.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For everything you guys have done and are doing. I should have said it last night but…"

"Why did you have to say something nice?" Christina returns. "Now I feel obligated to be nice to you until she gets better. But just wait Karev. After she's back to normal, you're back to the evil spawn." Alex smiles slightly and looks at Christina.

"I do have a reputation that needs to be kept. Don't worry Yang, when this blows over. I'll think of something good."

"Dr. Grey?" A nurse asks entering the room. "There is a woman in the hall who says she's Dr. Stevens's mother. You said you wanted to be informed when she got here?"

"Thank you. I'll be right out." Meredith tells her. She looks at Alex. "What do you want to do?"

"I'll talk to her. Can someone stay with Izzie?" Everyone nods as Alex gives a quick kiss to Izzie's hand before walking out into the hall to meet her mother.

"Mrs. Stevens?" He asks spotting a blonde woman sitting in a chair.

"No, it's Daniels."

"I'm sorry. I'm Alex Karev."

"Izzie's Alex?"

"Yes."

"What happened? How is she?" Alex can't help but notice the woman sways a little when speaking or miss the smell of alcohol. Considering the cause of Izzie's accident Alex is not enjoying this first impression of her mother.

"She was hit by a drunk driver on her way to the parking lot. She's stable but in serious condition."

"Can I see her?" Alex hesitates afraid of how his actions can affect Izzie.

"Just for a few minutes. It's for her safety. If you give me a number where I can reach you I can call you if her condition changes."

Ms. Daniels nods and writes down her cell phone number and gives it to Alex who tells her where the closest hotel is and promises to have someone make a reservation for her. Then he leads her into Izzie's room. When the interns see Ms. Daniels they all stand up and greet her and express their condolences. They leave the room to give Ms. Daniels time with her daughter. Alex pauses right outside the doorway so he can keep an eye on things inside. He glances at the doorway and then pulls out his cellphone to make reservations for Ms. Daniels at the nearby hotel. He wants her close enough so that Izzie can see her if she wants, but not staying at his place or Meredith's in case Izzie does not want to see her.

The interns head back to work and Bailey settles herself down at the nurse's station. After an hour Ms. Daniels comes out of Izzie's room and Alex tells her, her room number. Bailey offers to take Ms. Daniels to get a cab with the promise that she will call if anything changes.

Happy that the room is empty again Alex returns to his seat next to Izzie. He contemplates taking a quick nap, but decides against it for fear of her waking up while he's sleeping. So instead he leans forward and talks to her. When he runs out of things to say Alex lays his head down next to Izzie's hip. He doesn't know how long he sat there before he hears a soft voice.

"Did someone die or something?" Alex's head jerks up to Izzie's face, but her eyes are closed. For a second he thinks he just imagines it and then sees her eyelids flutter.

"Izzie?" he calls out softly and watches in amazement as her eyes slowly open back up. A huge smile crosses his face as he jumps to his feet.

"Baby stay with me! I just need to tell the nurse! Stay awake, please baby stay awake!" Alex kisses Izzie's lips softly before running out into the hall yelling for the nurse.

"She's awake!" He yells when he sees one. Bailey jumps up from her seat at the nurse's station to follow Alex back into Izzie's room. The nurse follows right behind her.

"Get Shepherd." Bailey tells her. Bailey stands on the other side of Izzie's bed as Alex calls softly to her.

"Izzie. Bailey's here. Open you eyes for me." Izzie forces her eyes open a little and sees Alex standing next to her.

"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Alex asks her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Making plans for dinner." Izzie replies softly.

"There was a car. He was speeding and didn't have any lights on. I didn't see him until it was too late." Izzie squeezed Alex's hand.

"It's not your fault. How long was I out?"

"Just for the night. We were hoping you would wake up today. It's a good sign." Bailey interjects. She looks up at the commotion in the doorway. Shepherd has just arrived with Meredith, George and Christina right behind him. Bailey walks to the doorway and blocks the interns from getting in.

"Stay outside for now. Let her get checked over then you all can go in." Bailey backs into the room and closes the door behind her. Derek is leaning over Izzie checking her pupils and asking her questions to test her memory. Next he pokes her arms and hands asking if she can feel that. Then he moves the sheet over and pokes her legs.

"No." Izzie whispers.

"What?" Alex asks leaning over her.

"I can't feel that." She whispers.

**Authors Note:** So what do you guys think? I know I know, I'm evil, another twist. I just couldn't help myself, I love drama. I should be back with the next chapter in a few days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Derek hears her and tries another spot on her leg. Nothing. Izzie fights to hold back tears as she realizes she can't feel her legs. Alex looks worriedly at Derek as Bailey steps forward to hold Izzie's hand.

"It may just be temporary. The body's way of giving you time to heal. I want to run some tests to make sure there is not blood accumulating on your brain and to check you spinal cord. You were treated very quickly Izzie, this can just be temporary." He leaves the room to go make arrangements for the tests. When he steps out into the hall he is bombarded by the interns.

"How is she?" Comes instantly out of three mouths. Derek looks sadly at all of them. "I need to run some tests."

"Why?" George asks.

"It's not my place." Derek answers walking down to the phone to start making arrangements.

Bailey hears the knock at the door and turns to look at Izzie and Alex. Alex has carefully climbed into bed with Izzie and is holding her while she cries. Bailey lets go of Izzie's hand and backs out of the room. She looks at her interns.

"What happened?" Meredith asks. Bailey hesitates, part of her wanting to protect her patient's privacy and the other warring with being truthful to her interns.

"She's lost feeling in her legs. Shepherd thinks it may be temporary, but wants to run some tests. She needs time to cope with that. Go do your rounds and then come back."

The subdued interns head back to the surgical floor as Bailey walks back into Izzie's room. The scene in front of her breaks her heart as she watches Alex cradle the distraught woman. He's whispering in her ear to calm her down but after such a traumatic event Izzie just needs to release. Bailey holds her hand and sits silently in the chair next to her bed and waits patiently for the tears to subside. The dam of tears slowly trickles down to a few sniffles as Izzie buries her head into Alex's chest.

"You'll be fine." He whispers.

"What if I never walk again?"

"You will. Shepherd's right the doctors took great care of you and you were in surgery right away. He just wants to make sure everything is okay physically, and then we'll just have to wait for your body to heal." Izzie nods and grimaces as it causes the shunt to pull. Alex lays her back down in bed so that she is no longer pulling on any wires.

"How long does this have to stay in?" She asks placing a hand up to her temple.

"A day or two more I'd say. I'll know for sure after the test." Derek states walking into the room. "Let's get you upstairs and checked out okay?"

Izzie nods as nurses enter the room with another stretcher and begin to set things up to move Izzie.

"I'll be here when you get back." Alex tells her as they wheel her away. Bailey who is following Izzie stops.

"Where are you going Karev?"

"Flowers, she needs flowers." He says simply before grabbing a coat and heading out to the stairs to go find a florist shop.

By the time Izzie is wheeled back into the room Alex has returned to his seat and two bouquets of roses light up the windowsill.

"They're beautiful." Izzie says after she is settled back in and gives Alex a kiss when he leans over. "Did you get the results?" He asks fiddling with her fingers.

"The bleeding is pretty much stopped so he'll take the shunt out tomorrow. There is no physical damage to any nerves in my brain or spinal cord that he can see. He doesn't think there are any blood clots in my spinal cavity. He wants to watch me overnight and see if it gets worse because that would be a sign of some kind of blood clot on my spine." She pauses and takes in a shaky breath.

"It's okay to be scared. One day everything is normal and the next…"

"I know, it's just, what happens if tomorrow I still can't feel my legs? They don't see anything wrong. If they can't find what's wrong it can't be fixed. At least if he said there was nerve damage I could say oh well, there's the chance that it can be fixed. I don't even know what's wrong."

"You'll be fine." Alex consoles. "You're young and strong. Just give yourself time."

"I know." Alex sits on the edge of her bed and holds her hand.

"Your mom flew in earlier today. She stopped in to see you. Do you want me to call her so you can see her?"

"I don't want her to see me like this. Not today." Alex nods in understanding.

"What about the others? They've been in and out of the room all day. I doubt Bailey has left the floor. Every time I peak outside she's at the nurse's station." Izzie agrees to see her friends and Alex goes out into the hall and tells Bailey that Izzie is ready to see everyone. Then he returns back to his spot on her bed and holds her hand while they wait for everyone to arrive.

When the knock comes at the door Alex calls for them to come in. Meredith and George come in with some flowers while Christina holds a card and some chocolate.

"Every girl needs chocolate during times of crisis." She says shrugging when Alex raises a brow at her choice. Bailey follows them in and the four pull up chairs.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asks.

"Okay. I didn't see what they have me on but my ribs and head don't hurt that much. I guess that's a plus right?"

"It is." George agrees. "Just wait until you get out of here. We'll have brownies and cakes baked at home for you."

"She can't go back with you guys." Alex interrupts. Izzie just turns and looks at him questioningly.

"Why not? It's where I live."

"I know, but I wanted you to stay with me until you got better."

"Alex I'll be fine at home."

"Izzie you sleep upstairs."

"You said I'm going to be fine. Why would it matter?"

"Your leg Izzie. You're left leg is broken." He whispers feeling guilty for not telling her earlier. "They didn't put it in a cast yet, they figured with all the moving around it would be best just to splint it until after your surgery. They were going to set it later today. Two of your ribs are broken too."

"So I guess sleeping on the second floor is out for awhile at least." Izzie says trying to lighten the mood. She looks around at the somber faces. She squeezes Alex's hand.

"It's fine. Everything will heal. It'll just take longer than I'd like." The group sits together a little while longer before Izzie cries. "My patients! How are they?" Alex opens his mouth to interrupt, but Meredith grins as she hands Izzie some files.

"They are all fine." Izzie scans through the files. Every so often she would mumble an 'I knew it' before continuing down the file.

"Thanks you guys." She says handing the files back to Meredith. Alex just shakes his head.

"You're sitting here in a hospital bed with a shunt coming out of your head, a broken leg, broken ribs and some kind of phantom damage and you want to know about your patients."

The group stays with the couple for another hour before they leave them to themselves. Izzie leans back in bed and asks Alex to lay it back down. He is instantly at her side asking if she is in pain.

"No. I'm just tired. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Alex promises as he lowers the bed for Izzie. When she is settled he climbs in next to her and they intertwine their hands.

"I'm scared Alex. What if this doesn't get better?"

"You will get better." He says placing a kiss on her temple. "Now get some sleep. Or at least pretend to sleep because I want some sleep and I won't be able to sleep until I know that you're going to sleep." Izzie smiles and turns her head to rest it in the crook of Alex's neck.

"Goodnight." She feels him kiss her temple again and whisper into her ear.

**Author's Note:** So what did you guys think of last nights episode? Edge of my seat I can tell you that. Sorry it took so long for the update but my family was here this weekend visiting. Hope you guys enjoy it and I love the reviews! Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

It's been three days since Izzie has woken up and she still has no feeling in her legs. Derek is baffled. There is no physical cause for Izzie's problem. He doesn't want to release her but there is no medical explanation for her condition. He walks into Izzie's room and interrupts a serious conversation between Izzie and Alex.

"What's the verdict?" Izzie asks smiling at Derek when she sees him enter the room.

"There's nothing showing up on the tests." He says pulling up a chair next to her bed. "Usually I would keep you in here until we can find out what's wrong, but I've ran every test and nothing is there. The paralysis is not continuing and I know you are going stir crazy here. So I'm going to release you. But only into someone's care. I take it she'll be released into your care?" He asks looking at Alex.

"She's going to go home with me." Alex assures him grabbing Izzie's hand.

"Good. I want you to start physical therapy. Maybe we need to just get things jumpstarted again. Give it a few weeks and if nothing changes then we'll rerun the tests and if nothing shows up, we'll think of other options. I don't want to open you up if we can avoid it, but with nothing showing up on the tests, I'm grasping at straws here." He tells the couple truthfully.

The shunt was removed the day before with Derek announcing that the bleeding had stopped and the fractures will heal with time. Izzie's head is still bandaged to help the bones grow back together. Her ribs are still taped up and a cast has finally been put around her leg.

By three o'clock that afternoon after Izzie made an appointment for physical therapy in two days, she is released into Alex's care. Meredith, George, and Christina promise to stop over later that night for dinner and to bring some of Izzie's stuff over. As Izzie gets changed out of the hospital gown Alex calls her mother to tell her that Izzie is being released. Izzie's mother asks to see her, but Alex asks her to give Izzie another day or two. Ms. Daniels agrees but tells Alex that her psychic informed her that she would only be in town for another three days before she had to return home. Alex agrees to pass the information on to Izzie and hangs up with Ms. Daniels as Izzie wheels out of her room followed closely by Bailey.

Alex grabs Izzie's bag and flowers and walks out to the parking lot to get the car. Bailey stays with Izzie while Alex pulls his car up to the door. He lifts Izzie up to put her in his car.

By eight o'clock Izzie is settled in and Alex is on the phone to put in an order for food before the others arrive.

"Do you want anything special?" He calls over to her.

"No, I'm fine." He places the order and returns to the living room which has finally been furnished.

"If I didn't know better. Actually I do know better which leads to this comment. I think you left your living room unfurnished just to get me into your bed." She says looking around the living room which is now sporting a couch and two chairs. Alex laughs evilly and takes Izzie's hands in his and kisses her knuckles before answering.

"Well it worked didn't it? A genius plan if I do say so myself." Alex taunts happy to see Izzie joking.

Twenty minutes later Alex answers the door to welcome Meredith, George and Christina in. Meredith hands him a bag with Izzie's stuff which he places in the bedroom.

"Make yourselves comfortable." He invites.

"Food is on the way." After a dinner that passed mostly in silence Christina bursts out.

"I don't know what to do! I want to insult you, but I can't!" She says to Alex. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Sorry to hear that Yang. I got myself all ready for your barbs. You disappoint me." Alex counters.

"Oh I'll get you Evil Spawn. I have respect for Izzie. That has to be it. Respect for her. You're not human, so it can't be out of any kind feeling towards you. I need to drink more. That will help me." With the tension broken conversation flows around the table.

"Izzie did you hear?" Meredith says loudly. "Everyone is saying that the new batch of interns coming in has a model. I think you're going to have competition."

"Izzie is the only Dr. Model. No one is better then her." Alex interjects putting his arm around Izzie.

"I think I just vomited in my mouth." Christina moans.

"Well that's our cue to leave." Meredith says standing up. Christina and George follow suit. All three wish a goodnight to Alex and Izzie before making their way towards the door. When George reaches the doorway he looks to his left and sees the partially open door to the bedroom. He cringes slightly, but enough to get Meredith's attention. She follows George's gaze to the bedroom and gives him a questioning look.

"I think I just lost my innocence." He whispers. "At least before I could pretend their relationship was platonic. You know, separate beds, that sort of thing. My happy dream world has been ruined." Meredith laughs and shakes her head before guiding George out the door. Before leaving she turns to take one last look into the apartment and sees Alex carrying Izzie into the bedroom talking to her quietly. Meredith smiles sadly and closes the door behind her as she leaves the apartment.

Alex sits Izzie on the bed and helps her get changed. He helps her into bed before going back out in the main area of the apartment to clean up and lock the doors. When he returns Izzie is still sitting up in bed waiting for him. Alex stands in the doorway watching her. Taking a deep breath he closes the door behind him and walks into the room. He sits on the edge of the bed next to Izzie and takes her hand in his.

"I want to tell you something. I wanted to say it earlier this week, but I haven't had the chance and I want you to know that I planned this earlier in the week and that it is not something I just came up with okay?" Izzie nods slightly confused but keeps quiet seeing how nervous Alex is. He takes another breath and presses a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you. I never told you before and after that night, it scared me so much that I might never get the chance to tell you. I love you and I have loved you for so long. I wanted to give this to you." He says pulling the little black box out of his pocket.

"It's a promise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you and always will, but I don't want to bind you to me until I can bring to a marriage what you bring." He opens the box to show Izzie the gold band that has roses engraved in it with a small diamond at the center of each rose. Tears fill her eyes as she looks at the ring.

"I can't accept it." She whispers. Alex freezes and looks at her.

"Why not?"

"Look at me Alex! I can't walk! I can't even get changed by myself! I don't know how long this will last! I don't know if this will be my life! You say you want to wait until you can bring to a marriage what I can bring, well I feel the same! You bring a whole person to a marriage! I might not be!" Her eyes fill with tears as she yells.

"You are a whole person!" He replies cradling her face.

"No I'm not. Not anymore." She cries. Alex crawls up into the bed and cradles her against his side.

"I can't force you to believe me. I'll wait until you see what I see. I'll wait until the end of time if that's what you need, but if right now you were a whole person, would you have said yes?"

"Of course!"

"Then when you get better, I'm going to ask again and you better say yes. A guy can only take so much rejection before it affects his ego."

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up, but I have to say, college is hard! I've been studying all week for quizzes, and then next week is hell week. So if you don't hear from me for awhile that's why.

The reviews are dwindling down. Come on guys! Let me know what you think, I love reviews! To my continuous reviewers: Thank you so much! You guys are the best and I'm so glad you enjoy the fic!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Two days later Izzie is back at the hospital to start her physical therapy. She's sitting in her wheelchair looking out the window thinking back to the day before and her conversation with her mother.

"I'm going to make myself scarce okay babe?" Alex tells Izzie as he gathers up some of his stuff. He walks over and kisses her deeply before leaving the apartment.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door.

"It's open." Izzie calls out wheeling over towards the door.

"Cricket. How are you feeling?" Asks her mother as she walks in the door.

"I'm fine mom. Just a little frustrated."

"Well my psychic said that if you went to medical school bad things would befall you and now look."

"Mom I don't give a damn what your psychic said! This is heaven compared to what my life would be if I stayed home and waitress the rest of my life like your psychic suggested." Izzie says sarcastically. "Look where I am. I'm a doctor. I'm out of debt, I'm with a man who loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. This is something that will go away. I would rather spend the rest of my life in this chair then be serving some overweight trucker who takes sick enjoyment in grabbing my ass."

"My waitressing paid to feed and clothe you for years!"

"No it paid for your psychic! My waitressing paid to feed and clothe me! Hell it paid the bills!"

After this outburst Izzie took a deep breath and asked her mother to leave. By the time Alex got back to the apartment she was crying.

"I thought she changed. That she cared! All she cares about are those people and what they tell her! She doesn't care about me, but how they were right about me!" Alex picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat her in his lap and rocked her.

"We're fine. That's all that matters. Not what anyone thinks or tells us."

"Hello Dr. Stevens. I am Dr. Bloom. How are you feeling today?" The doctor's voice comes from behind Izzie jerking her back into reality.

"I'm feeling good considering."

"That's good. Today all I want to do is exercise your muscles and see if you feel any sensations." Izzie nods and looks up to the doorway where Alex is lurking. She smiles at him and beckons him over.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on rounds?"

"I wanted to see how your first day goes. See what needs to be done in case you need any help." Izzie smiles kindly at him. She looks over to her doctor.

"It's okay if he stays." Izzie thanks her and then lays back on the table. The doctor massages her legs being careful to avoid the broken tibia. Afterwards she instructs Izzie on ways to keep her muscles relaxed.

"Next time we'll see if there is any change and then work from there." Izzie nods and thanks her as Alex returns her to the wheelchair. He wheels her out of the room and down the hall.

"Are you hungry? We can go somewhere to eat before going home."

"No, I just want to stay here for awhile. Will you take me to the surgical floor?" Alex agrees and wheels her to the fourth floor.

"Well look who the cat dragged in." Christina comments when they arrive on the floor.

"Not you Izzie. It's good to see you up here again, not as a patient of course."

"Yang don't you have some charts to fill out or something?" Alex retorts.

"It's not the same." She complains. "That was without any kind of pizzazz or feeling. I'm hurt Karev, very hurt." Christina taunts as she turns away from the couple shaking her head.

Izzie spends the day helping fill out paperwork and filing while Alex does his rounds. Meredith and George stopped over to say hello when they heard Izzie was in for the day. The three make plans to have dinner the next night. Bailey spotting Izzie walks briskly over to her.

"Stevens! I know you are not on the schedule! What are you doing here?" Izzie turns in her chair and looks at Bailey sheepishly.

"I didn't want to sit at home another day and Alex has to work so I'd be by myself. I just thought I would help out a little." Bailey looks over to the nurse standing near by.

"Get Karev back here." The nurse nods and scurries away at Bailey's annoyed tone.

"Being mean doesn't work for you anymore Dr. Bailey. Alex told me how kind you were after my accident. I believe that I may never be afraid of you again."

"Oh I'll make sure you're afraid of me Stevens. Just wait until you're back under my thumb. Then you'll remember to be afraid." Izzie just grins.

"Tomorrow night Meredith and George are coming over. Possibly Christina. I'd love it if you would come also."

"Seeing me outside of work is supposed to be your nightmare. Not something you invite."

"Tell me about it." Alex says coming up behind Bailey shuddering. "You bellowed?"

"Watch it Karev. You've caught me in a weak moment. Don't push it or I will change my mind."

"What would you like?"

"You're off the rest of the day. Take her home and keep her there. Feed her, let her rest, whatever you have to do. I do not want to see you back here until you are one hundred percent do you hear me Stevens?" Bailey turns and begins to walk away, and then she stops and turns back. "I'll be there tomorrow. You better have something good to eat." She laughs as Alex sends her and then Izzie a horrified look.

"You didn't."

"Oh I did. Come on doctor, get me home to bed."

"Oh how I love to hear those words." He answers with a lifted eyebrow. Izzie just shakes her head.

"Not like that."

"Alas I must go without. You keep leading me on like this I might not be able to control myself and ravage you or go find a hooker. Either would work for me."

"Keep it in your pants Karev or there will be nothing left to go to the hookers with."

"Ohh feisty. I think I'll keep you around." They continue to banter back and forth as Alex pushes Izzie out to the car. The drive home is filled with laughter as they keep the light mood going.

Around midnight Alex is lying awake in bed watching Izzie sleeping. Unable to help himself he lightly traces his fingertips down her thigh. When he gets no response from Izzie he continues to play.

"Alex! Stop that I'm trying to sleep!" Izzie murmurs fidgeting around. Alex's eyes fly to Izzie's face as he hears her words.

"You felt that?"

"Of course I felt that, you're tickling me." The second the words leave her mouth Izzie's eyes go wide. Alex shoves the sheets down to the edge of the bed and leans over her lightly tracing his fingers back down her leg. As he does it he looks at her questioningly.

"How does it feel?"

"Like a tingle. Not painful, but very light." Alex presses down harder and she shakes her head. "It doesn't feel much different. But I can still feel it." She moves his hand to her other leg and he lightly pinches her thigh.

"I can feel that! Alex I can feel it!" She cries happily. Alex kisses her deeply and whispers how much he loves her as they hold each other.

**Author's Note:** So what do you guys think? No drama or torment this time. See I'm a nice person deep down. But I do have some bad news. I have a ton of tests and quizzes this week so I probably won't be back until Friday night at the earliest. But at least I'm leaving it at a good point right? I'll be back as soon as I can, but school's gotta come first.

Review Review Review! I love reviews old, new, good, bad, all kinds! I also want to thank my continuous reviewers because you guys are the best and your words mean so much to me, you know who you are!

**Spoiler Alert:** Alex kissed Izzie! I've been smiling and screaming and carrying on ever since! I'm so happy! That was totally hot! Especially after he made the big deal about what a first kiss should mean. It made the kiss so much more meaningful. I love Alex so much right now! Alex and Izzie forever!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once the fact that Izzie was feeling sensations sinks in Alex jumps out of bed and grabs the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling your therapist."

"Alex it's the middle of the night."

"So I'll wake her ass up." Izzie just stares at him as he dials the number.

Alex climbs back in beside Izzie as he talks on the phone with the doctor. Within five minutes he hangs up and puts the phone on the nightstand.

"We have an appointment in the morning." He tells Izzie.

"No really we do? I mean sitting right here you'd think I would know that." Izzie replies sarcastically.

"Funny girl. When did you become sarcastic?"

"You've corrupted me."

"At least I'm doing something right." Alex says leaning over to shut the light off before pulling Izzie flush against him.

"Now shut up and go to sleep Stevens. We have a busy day ahead of us."

First thing the next morning Alex wheels Izzie into the waiting room. He grins as he sits next to her and grabs hold of her hand.

"So I've heard that we have good news." Dr. Bloom says as she comes up to the couple. Izzie nods and smiles at the other doctor.

"He touched my leg and I felt a tingling sensation in the area. It has been spreading all night. All over my legs I feel the tingling sensation."

"That's a very good sign. Let's get you up on the table and check it out." They follow Dr. Bloom into another room and Alex lifts Izzie onto the table. After she lays back Dr. Bloom begins placing different levels of pressure on Izzie's legs.

"Do you feel any difference between these two?" She asks first laying a very light hand on Izzie's leg, then pushing harder. Izzie's forehead scrunches up in frustration.

"The tingling is all the same. It's like I can't feel anything outside of that."

"That's normal." Dr. Bloom assures her. "You're muscles are coming back. Come back in tomorrow and we'll try some weight bearing exercises." Alex and Izzie nod and make an appointment for the next day.

"Let's celebrate." Alex whispers in Izzie's ear as they go down the hall. Izzie laughs and when he stoops in front of the chair she lightly pushes him back.

"Not until later. You have work today." Alex groans and leans his forehead on Izzie's knee.

"You sure as hell know how to ruin the mood." He groans. He gives her a deep kiss when he stands back up. "I'll be good. For now." He says with a wiggle of his brows. "Let's get you home so I can come back here and get the day done, and then have my evil way with you." Izzie laughs as he wheels her out to the car.

While Alex is at work for the day Izzie happily wheels around the house. The tingling has stopped and when she puts different kinds of pressure on her leg she can feel a difference between them. She smiles as she wheels into the kitchen and starts pulling out pots and pans to make cookies.

When Alex arrives back at work he's beaming. Christina spots him first.

"What are you so happy about? Defile an innocent? Send a new soul to hell?" Alex laughs at her.

"Yang nothing you can say today will make me rise to the bait. It's not worth your time to try." Christina stares at Alex's back with her mouth wide open as Alex walks past her to the locker-room. He's putting some stuff in his locker when George walks in.

"Christina said you were unusually happy today." Alex turns and beams at George. George backs away nervously.

"You had sex! That's it! No! I just got a visual! Bad, bad visual!" He covers a hand over his eyes and backs away. After a moment he drops his hand and stares hard at Alex.

"But Izzie's hurt. You couldn't have." He pauses for a moment. "You cheated on her! You cheated on Izzie!" He yells lunging towards Alex. Remembering the last time he tussled with George Alex steps quickly to the side.

"O'Malley your abilities of deduction are sorely lacking." George ignores him and tries to lunge again, but he is stopped by Meredith, Christina, and Bailey entering the room.

"What's going on here?" Bailey asks giving the men a pointed look. George looks at Meredith.

"He cheated on Izzie! Look at him all smug! He cheated on her!"

"George, Alex wouldn't cheat on Izzie. He knows better. She'd kill him, and then donate his body." Meredith interjects.

"But he's happy. He hasn't been happy since the accident and we all know what makes him happy, perverted person that he is…" He trails off as he looks at Alex's narrowed eyes.

"Izzie got feeling back in her legs." Bailey interrupts from behind Meredith.

"How do you know?" Alex asks Bailey confused. "We didn't tell anyone."

"I have my connections Karev. Her therapist called me to tell me the news." Alex grins.

"It started last night. She's been so happy since."

"So has someone else apparently." Meredith smiles. "Makes tonight much more special."

"Oh yea, forgot you all were invading. Mooching off my liquor and my food. The honor is all mine." He says sarcastically. Meredith smiles and ignores him as Christina shakes her head.

"Are you sure you didn't cheat on her? Because if you did, tell me so I can tell her so she can dump your ass and things can go back to normal." Christina grumbles. George looks at Alex and then walks out of the room.

"I accept your apology O'Malley! It was such a kind and thoughtful one!" Alex taunts him as he leaves. Bailey points her finger at him.

"Karev stop baiting everyone around you. And you two! There are patients here! Get treating them!" She yells looking at Meredith and Christina.

At nine o'clock Meredith, George, and Christina arrive bearing flowers. Bailey had arrived with her husband a half an hour before.

"Meredith, George, Christina, this is my husband Bill." Bailey says to the interns when they sit down.

"You're married?" Christina asks shocked. George's and Meredith's faces reveal similar shock.

"Don't look so shocked Yang. I do have a life outside of this hospital that I feel does not need to be part of the daily gossip."

"But you're the…" Meredith puts her hand over George's mouth before he can say something he would regret and smiles at Bailey.

"Congratulations."

Christina looks around the apartment as she fills a plate with the snacks laid out.

"This place is kind of bare Karev. Planning on moving in anytime soon?"

"That's all you got Yang?" Alex asks from his seat on the couch next to Izzie.

"You should have seen it a few months ago. His only furniture was the bed and the two chairs at the kitchen table." Izzie says.

"Much easier to seduce you with my dear." Alex says in a deep voice leaning into her.

"Oh please no public displays of affection. They make me ill." Christina says as she drops down into one of the chairs.

"You're just jealous Yang. I get it. But that's okay, there's enough of me to go around.."

"There sure as hell not enough of you to go around."

"I'll have you know Evil Spawn that…" Izzie and Christina say simultaneously before Meredith claps her hand over Christina's mouth.

"Are you going to be doing that all night Grey?"

"Just trying to prevent future problems, that's all Dr. Bailey."

"I would've been quite happy with what I said and not regret it one bit."

"Hence the preventing it." Meredith tells Christina patting her hand.

The group falls into an uncomfortable silence as they eat and stare at each other.

"O'Malley?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey?" George asks, his head jerking to attention and his eyes nervously focus on Bailey.

"Can you pass me the sandwiches?"

"Of course Dr. Bailey. Right away." George answers hurrying to pass the sandwiches.

Izzie sits back in her seat and starts to laugh. Alex looks at her questioningly before Meredith starts to laugh as well. Christina looks at the two women like they're crazy.

"Want to fill us in on the rest of the joke?"

"Oh George. You're off duty. Lighten up. Bailey's not going to sack you for not passing the sandwiches or asking how high when she tells you to jump." Izzie says laughing.

"And how the hell do you know that Stevens?" Bailey throws in threateningly.

"I told you it won't work anymore. Joe was right you're this cuddly bear of joy and love."

"Keep it up Stevens. When you get back you'll see how wrong you are."

After this outburst the group slips back into silence. Frustrated Izzie leans forward in her seat again and looks at everyone around her.

"You guys have got to be kidding me! We've been working together for how long now? Almost a year? And all we have to say to each other is a few half-assed insults? Come on!"

"Well I could think of something to say." Alex says with an evil grin. Izzie clamps a hand over his mouth and looks at everyone else.

"Not you." She tells him. "Come on you guys!"

George looks nervously at Bailey before launching into a story about his latest patient. The night goes on as the interns pass stories around and Bailey jumps in with a few of her own from her years as an intern. It's almost one o'clock when Bailey and her husband get ready to leave, with Bailey reminding her interns that they have rounds in the morning. About half an hour after they leave Meredith, George, and Christina get ready to leave.

"Well, ummm, thanks for having us. It was fun." George says shifting from one foot to the other.

"It's okay George. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying!" He says upset. "It was fun; it's just, seeing Bailey outside of work. It's scary. I fear for my job whenever she's near. I didn't expect to have to fear for it outside of work."

The three interns leave quietly wishing the couple good night as Alex and Izzie clean up before turning in for the night.

During the next week Izzie gets stronger each day. Alex helps her with weight bearing exercises at home so that she can speed up her recovery. Now she is able to stand unaided for a few minutes and is started to walk again. She is using crutches to walk but she hopes to have enough strength back by the end of the week to ditch those and move on to a cane, if it's needed.

By the following Monday Izzie is ready to go back to work. She starts picking out her clothes for the day while Alex is in the shower.

"What are you doing?" Alex asks walking into the bedroom wearing a towel and drying his hair.

"Getting ready for work." Izzie replies pulling on a pair of jeans.

"You're not going to work."

"Yes I am."

Alex watches Izzie get dressed for a few minutes before a grin comes across his face. He strides across the room, picks Izzie up and deposits her on her back in the middle of the bed. He straddles her hips, effectively pinning her down, as he leans over and grabs a pillow. He pulls the case off of it and starts tearing it into strips.

"What are you doing?" Izzie yells watching the pillowcase she picked out being torn up.

"Tying you to the bed." Alex answers dismissively.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am." With those words Alex grabs Izzie's wrists and ties them to the bed posts right above the mattress so that her wrists don't get strained. He smiles evilly as he leans back over her and starts to kiss her.

"Alex what are you doing? We have work."

"No I have work. You have the day all to yourself to bake or do whatever else you women do in your free time." He says as his lips latch onto her neck.

A little over an hour later Alex comes out of the bedroom smiling as he carries the two strips of the pillowcase in his hand. He throws them into the trash as he makes coffee. A few minutes later Izzie comes out of the bedroom on her crutches in shorts and a t-shirt. Alex sets her coffee on the table and takes the seat next to her.

"Just one more day is all I ask. Tomorrow after your therapy we'll see what the doctor says and if she okays it, then I'll be the first one to welcome you back. I just want to be sure you're okay."

"Fine. One day." Izzie agrees tilting her head up to receive Alex's goodbye kiss.

"You better be here when I get back or I will seriously tie you to the bed!" Alex yells as he walks out the door.

Izzie just laughs as she grabs a book and heads over to the couch.

**Authors Note:** Sorry I've been gone so long, but I had tests and quizzes galore this week. I think the professors are out to get me. But anyway onto my comments cause I love making them. I hope you guys enjoyed the banter. I did try to bring it back more than it has been around lately. Let me know what you think about that. I also brought it back because the mood has lightened up so I felt it was appropriate again.

Thanks for all the reviews again! Shout out to my returning reviewers, you guys rock! And a hello to the newbies! Thanks for your reviews and come on back! I tried to take the constructive criticism to heart and hopefully this chapter has shown that. I do still keep Alex lovey dovey with Izzie because I like how he's so sweet when it comes to her, especially when no one else is around. But when they are with other people he's back to the Evil Spawn. So I'll probably stick with that, but bring back more of their banter.

With the dinner party thing I wanted it to be tense especially with George because he always seems so nervous around Bailey. I just figured they wouldn't be as comfortable with each other as normal with their boss there.

Just a heads up we have two chapters left to go. They are written, but I still want to give them a last read through and editing, but I hope to have everything up before I go home for Thanksgiving. So that's all I have to say for now. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Much to Alex's and Bailey's dismay Izzie is back at work. Bailey has forced her to do desk duty, but at least Izzie isn't spending her days going crazy in Alex's apartment trying to find things to do while he's at work. The day progresses slowly as Izzie edits patient's files in an attempt to give her mind something stimulating to do. Alex drops by every twenty minutes or so to check up on her.

After the third time Izzie began to time the visit. She casually checks her watch and smiles knowing that Alex will be showing up in a minute. She puts her files aside and pushes her chair back. She calmly sits down on the floor and bends her leg underneath herself so it looks like it couldn't hold her when she stood up. She pinches her cheeks for color and tries to think of something sad.

A minute later Alex turns the corner smiling to check on Izzie. He frowns when he doesn't see her at the desk. Hearing a soft sniffling he rushes towards the desk and spies his girlfriend crumpled on the ground softly crying.

"Izzie." He asks putting an arm around her. He rocks her slowly and begins to whisper to her. Then he stops. 'No she isn't.' Alex backs away from Izzie just a bit and sees her shoulders lightly shaking. He reaches out and pulls his girlfriend's hands from her face to reveal and laughing Izzie.

"Oh you think you're so funny now. Fine I get it. You're okay, stop checking up on you. Just remember this attention that you're getting from me because it'll never happen again. I have used a lifetime's worth of attention for anyone on you these last few weeks." Izzie just laughs harder knowing she will always be the center of his attention and loving every minute of it.

"I am now useless to mankind. I will go back to thinking of myself as a butcher and my patients as slabs of meat all because of you. Though ironically it is because of you that they were patients in the first place."

"Alex?"

"Yea?"

"You still called them patient's. I hate to tell you, but you're stuck. They will now always be patients to you."

"Whatever, anyway you get my point."

"You had a point?"

"I'm sure I did. I just never got to it."

"Apparently." Alex leans down and gives her a deep kiss.

"Are you sure that wasn't your point?" Izzie asks smiling up at him.

"If it wasn't it is now." He replies giving her another kiss on her temple before walking away. After Izzie's declaration of independence Alex checks on her less often and only quickly peeks around the corner. Izzie knows that he's still checking up on her, but considering he knows to keep his distance she decides not to torment him about it.

Around one o'clock Alex and Izzie head down to the cafeteria together to buy some lunch. Alex carries the tray and doggedly followes Izzie to the salad bar.

"I seem to remember having a conversation about you and salads months ago. It had something to do with eating more than salad. I also believe that said conversation had witnesses."

"Witnesses who will conveniently forget you said anything other than you love me eating salads. And will call you an ass for pressuring me to stay thin in order to please you" Alex grumbles behind her knowing she's right and hating it. He watches Izzie fill a plate with lettuce and holds it while she goes down the line adding toppings. Alex leads her to the deli and orders two sandwiches. Izzie laughs when Alex orders her favorite and knows that she won't be eating too much of her salad. Alex follows Izzie to a table towards the back of the room and sets the tray down passing out the food. He sticks her salad in between the two of them and steals a bite of it just to annoy her. A few minutes later Meredith, George and Christina arrive carrying their trays.

"So I have this guy and he's wacko I mean yesterday he thought I was his mother! He started screaming and cursing at me. Then today I walk in and he tries to kiss me! I refuse to go back in there without some kind of protection." George says when he sits down.

"Well O'Malley I always knew you were the mothering type." Alex teases.

"We should send the spawn in there; maybe the guy will think he's his blow up doll." Christina replies.

"Christina! That's so gross!" Izzie cries horrified.

"What? I could tell you about the guy with the tin soldiers up his butt, but I figured I'd be polite since we're eating."

"When are you ever polite Yang?" Christina just smiles.

"Oh it's on Karev. It's on." Izzie looks around the table confused.

"I swear you guys were somewhat civil to each other yesterday. What happened?"

"Are you feeling better Izzie?" Christina asks.

"Yes." Izzie answers slowly.

"That's why. I no longer feel any need to be nice to the spawn. Now it's time to make up for all the lost insults." Alex nods his head in agreement.

"Yang's just jealous because I haven't checked out her panties in months."

"In your dreams evil spawn!" Christina hisses back at him eerily similar to the last time Alex commented on her panties. The rest of the table laughs at their antics as the barbs pass back and forth throughout lunch. The hour goes by far too quickly and the interns start to gather their trash up. Alex and Izzie lag behind the others as they make their way back upstairs.

"Are you scrubbing in on anything today?" Izzie asks Alex as they wait for the elevator.

"I need the test results back for the abdominal patient and if they're okay, she'll go into surgery this afternoon. I don't know if I'm scrubbing in or not."

"Burke hasn't said?" Alex hesitates and watches the elevator. "Alex you better not being avoiding scrubbing in because you think you need to take care of me. I'm fine. I can hang around here or catch a ride with Meredith and George. You can come by afterwards and then we'll go home."

"I was going to take you to Joe's tonight after we get off. He's been asking to see you, but it's been so busy lately and I wanted to wait until you were feeling better."

"Then I'll wait. There's always something to do around here. If you can scrub in then you scrub in. Don't worry about it."

Eight hours later Alex and Izzie leave the hospital. Alex did scrub in on the surgery with Izzie up in the pit watching it. She can't wait until she can get back to work fully. They walk side by side on their way to Joe's.

"Alex!" Joe calls when he spots Alex holding open the door for Izzie. Joe gestures to the table closest to the bar and after Izzie is settled Alex puts her crutches against the wall behind her. Joe comes over and greets Izzie with a hug before joining the couple at the table. "It's good to see the two of you here. Ever since you went and stole Alex I haven't had anyone to talk to." He tells Izzie.

"Sorry Joe."

"Nope. I don't like sharing." Alex sits back in his chair and laughs proud that his girlfriend's possessiveness matches his.

"At least he's not hanging around all the time running up a tab that we both know will never be fully paid off."

"Good point." Joe laughs. "So what can I get for you guys tonight?"

"Nothing for me. Too many medications right now." Izzie declines. Feeling for his girlfriend Alex also abstains for alcohol.

"I'll just get a soda. You want anything to eat babe?"

"Sure."

"Don't worry you guys; I'll make sure you're taken care of." Joe says walking back to the bar. Twenty minutes later he's back with a large sampler of all the appetizers the bar offers.

"Dig in!" He invites laying it on the table.

"It's not busy. Hang out with us." Alex invites. Joe agrees and sits back down at the table.

"So how are things going?" Alex and Izzie look at each other.

"They're good. It takes so much longer to get anything done, but it's better than what it was." Izzie answers.

"I don't think I've ever seen Alex so lost as he was that night. You gave everyone a scare." Izzie smiles sadly at Alex.

"You've just got to tell her about my weakest moment. Ruins the whole macho male thing I have going."

"What macho male thing? I seem to remember congratulating George for beating you up."

"He's got you there Alex."

"Hey! You should be defending me and supporting me and all that other stuff that girlfriends are supposed to do!"

"Not tonight, I'm on a break." The two stayed at Joe's until closing and after Alex helped Joe clean up for the night they made their way home.

**Author's Note:** I love leaving these. Especially knowing you guys actually read them. It makes me so happy. So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to bring back the banter more and more, especially as Izzie gets better. Just one more chapter to go. It'll be posted after Grey's on Sunday. Nice short note this time. Read and review because I do try my best to change the writing based on what everyone is saying, especially when it's constructive criticism, so review! They make me happy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

At the end of the week Izzie gets her wish. She's ditched the crutches and only has the cane with her to put Alex's mind at ease. She's off all of her medications and her cast has been exchanged with a walking cast until her leg finishes healing. Bailey has agreed to let her do rounds, but only gives her one patient until she gets a little stronger. The day goes by so quickly. Izzie feels as if a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She's sitting on a stretcher in the hall filling in a patient's file when Alex comes to find her to tell her it's time to go home. Izzie looks up at the clock and shakes her head to clear it.

"Already? I feel like I just got here."

"Sorry babe, we've been here all day. I for on am exhausted and since I've gotten used to sleeping with you at my side I 'm going to be forceful and take you home. And if forceful doesn't work then I will beg, because I have no shame when it comes to you and will do anything to have you." Izzie laughs as she cautiously gets off the stretcher and heads over to the locker-room to gather up her stuff.

When she and Alex get back to his apartment he sends her to the shower to wash off and get changed into comfortable clothes. While Izzie's in the bathroom, Alex rushes around the kitchen trying to gather up everything he needs. When Izzie returns from the bathroom she walks into the kitchen to find Alex boiling pasta and stirring spaghetti sauce.

"Am I in the right apartment?" She asks coming up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yes, you're in the right place. Now sit down and get comfortable because dinner will be in ten minutes." Izzie smiles and sits down at the romantically set table. Her smile widens as she takes in the rose petals strewn on the table, the lit candles and the wine glasses. Ten minutes later Alex has joined her at the table and they hold hands as Izzie takes her first bite of his homemade spaghetti sauce.

"Alex this is fantastic! Where did you get the recipe?"

"My mom. She used to make this on the holidays and I remember always being happy when we got to eat it. It seemed appropriate considering when I'm with you I'm happier then I've ever imagined I could be."

"I love you." Izzie says leaning forward to kiss him.

"I love you." He returns.

Later that night Alex and Izzie are sitting together on the couch watching some TV. Alex shuts the television off and looks at Izzie. His kisses her hand before sliding off the couch and kneeling down in front of her.

"When the accident happened I was so afraid I'd never be able to tell you I love you. Now I get to tell you every day. I want to be with you forever. When I asked you this last time you refused because you didn't see yourself as a whole person. But you are a whole person. You are stronger and more whole then any person I have ever known. I love you Izzie and I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you. But that's not what I am asking tonight. Tonight I am asking for a promise. You did everything you could to get yourself out of debt. You are ready to start your life. When I marry you I want us to be able to start a life together with no bills holding us down. But until then I want to make you a promise. I promise that I love you more than life itself. I promise that I will work so hard to make you proud of me. I promise to be yours forever and once I am able to come to a marriage with no debt, just like you, then I will ask for your promise to be mine in marriage. For now will you accept this ring as the promise of my love and plans for our future?"

He pulls the little black box from his pocket, opens it, and takes out the ring. Izzie has tears streaming down her face as she nods.

"Yes." She whispers as Alex slips the ring on her finger. He picks her up off the couch and spins her while kissing her deeply. He slides her down his body as they continue to kiss. He pulls back slightly and gives her an evil grin.

"You are so into me."

"Damn right." She pulls him back to her and kisses him deeply. Alex picks her up and carries her to the bedroom.

**Epilogue:**

Alex and Izzie enter the surgical floor with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two so happy about?" Christina asks when she sees them.

"Just happy." Izzie replies.

"Well stop it. It's giving me a headache. I hate happy people." Izzie laughs as she and Alex pass Christina on their way to the locker-room. Meredith and George are already in the locker-room getting ready for the day. Meredith smiles at them and then her smile grows as she looks at Izzie's left hand. She doesn't say anything but watches the couple with a knowing, happy smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" George asks noting Alex's smug look. "Nevermind I don't want to know. It's probably best for me in the long run anyway." Bailey enters the room with Christina right behind her and starts to hand out the assignments for the day.

"Steven's you're back on full time now." Izzie's smiles at Bailey thankfully. She moves her hand to push her hair out of her face as she skims through the files.

"What's that?" George asks catching sight of the ring on her finger. Izzie drops her hand and looks at it and smiles.

"O'Malley you can congratulate Stevens later!" She goes over what she wants the interns to do today before releasing them. After she's finished she looks over at Izzie.

"Just don't procreate. Or check to make sure your genes are dominant. The last thing that is needed is something with his genes running around." She says pointing at Alex who has their back to them.

"It is way too early to even be thinking about that." Izzie mumbles backing away from Bailey.

Bailey just gives her a knowing look as she exits the locker-room. Meredith offers Izzie a soft 'congratulations' before following Bailey out of the room. Christina stops in front of Izzie and shakes her head.

"Don't think I'm going to congratulate you. Dating him was one thing. It's all about the sex I could get that, but this, this is permanent. Don't think I'm going to be nice to him now. Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm going to be his."

"Never expected that."

"Good, cause I won't you know. Be nice to him that is. It would be as if hell froze over. Maybe it has." She smiles slightly at Izzie. "Oh damn. It makes you happy so congratulations. But that's all you're getting out of me." Christina walks out of the locker-room.

George comes up behind Izzie as Alex comes to stand next to her. George grabs Izzie's left hand and pulls it towards him studying the ring.

"Is that? You're not, it's too soon."

"We're not what O'Malley?" Alex cuts in.

"You just started dating it's too soon."

"We're not engaged O'Malley. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Well then what is it?"

Izzie smiles at Alex and George before looking at the ring. She twists her hands so the light catches the diamonds before returning her gaze to George.

"Just a promise."

**The End**

**Final Note:** Well this is the end for this fic. I'm sorry to see it end. It's been a long ride. This fic actually started out as two, the first fiction about the bet being a cover for Alex failing his test, and some kind of car accident that injures Izzie. But instead I combined them and made one long fic which I hope you guys have enjoyed.

I want to thank all of my consistent reviewer's, you guys know who you are. I would list you, but I don't want to forget anyone. But thank you, your words of praise and guidance have meant so much to me and have helped me return to the world of fan fiction. If Alex and Izzie keep it up, it'll give me more ideas to write.

So thanks again for reading the fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
